


My Wish

by KiyuaRizumu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4. Shinobi Krieg, Gen, M/M, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyuaRizumu/pseuds/KiyuaRizumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Als aller erstes möchte ich noch einmal vor der Spoiler Gefahr warnen!<br/>Wer Kapitel 589 und Folge 333 noch nicht gelesen, beziehungsweise gesehen hat, für den wird das hier ein Spoiler sein!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolog ▷ Abschied

**Author's Note:**

> Als aller erstes möchte ich noch einmal vor der Spoiler Gefahr warnen!  
> Wer Kapitel 589 und Folge 333 noch nicht gelesen, beziehungsweise gesehen hat, für den wird das hier ein Spoiler sein!

[„It's all right if you never forgive me, but no matter what you become, I will always love you.“]

Sasuke spürte sie, die Stirn seines Bruders, die auf der Seinen lag und er blickte in die zwei unterschiedlichen Iriden. Die eine weiß und blind, die andere blutrot, das Mangekyou Sharingan seines Bruders. Er hörte die Worte, die so klangen, als wäre der Ältere weit, weit entfernt von ihm, dabei spürte er seinen Atem, sah seine Haut, fühlte seine Stirn und bemerkte das Licht, welches den Körper seines zum Leben erweckten Bruders umgab. 

Itachi war tot, er war durch seine Hand gestorben und von Kabuto wieder erweckt worden. Sein alles könnender Bruder hatte sich aus der Kontrolle dieses Jutsus befreit und hatte sich gegen seinen Beschwörer gestellt um ihn aufzuhalten. Sasuke hatte sich ihm angeschlossen und gemeinsam waren sie an ihr Ziel gekommen und nun, mussten sie sich wieder trennen, sich verabschieden, aber diesmal war es anders.

Sasuke hegte keinen Hass gegen seinen Bruder, er spürte die Trauer und Tränen, die in ihm aufkamen. Tränen, die er all die Jahre über in seinem Hass ertränkt hatte. Gefühle der Liebe, die er weggesperrt und verleugnet hatte. Jetzt waren sie wieder da und sie waren stärker, als alles andere.

„Oniisan“, hauchte Sasuke und schloss die Augen. Er wollte ihn bei sich behalten, irgendwie, egal wie. Er wollte seinen Bruder behalten, bei sich wissen, für egal welchen Preis. Er würde alles dafür tun, wenn Itachi dafür bleiben könnte.  
Jeder hatte doch eine zweite Chance verdient, warum dann nicht er? Warum dann nicht Itachi? Er hatte nichts falsches getan, er hatte nur … Er hatte nur … Seinen Bruder beschützt, der ihn zum Dank tötete.   
Sasuke hatte seinen Bruder getötet, weil er nicht die Realität in seinen Lügen erkannt hatte. Er hatte in einer Illusion gelebt, die sein Bruder für ihn erbaut hatte. Er war blind gewesen, wie Itachis rechtes Auge.

Der junge Uchiha öffnete seine Lider und blickte seinen Bruder an. Die Haut des Älteren blätterte ab, wie bei alter Farbe und dennoch lächelte Itachi.   
Die Worte, die sein Bruder ihm geschenkt hatte, waren Sasuke so wichtig und gleichzeitig schmerzten sie. „Warum Itachi? Warum?“, fragte er mit verzweifelter Stimme, doch der Ältere antwortete ihm nicht. Er löste sich einfach immer mehr auf, bis der Körper, den Kabuto für die Beschwörung genutzt hatte zu Boden sank und ein Körper aus hellem Licht empor schwebte, welcher exakt wie sein Bruder aussah. 

„Itachi“, flüsterte der Zurückbleibende und sah in das lächelnde und zufriedene Gesicht der Lichtgestalt, die sich kurz darauf in viele Lichtpunkte auflöste. Es sah aus, wie Sternenstaub, der zu Boden sank.  
Dann, war es wieder dunkel in der Höhle und Sasuke war, bis auf dem erstarrten Kabuto, allein. Er spürte die Kälte und die Dunkelheit die in seinen Körper krochen und er fühlte sich allein, schwach und klein auf dieser Welt. 

„Itachi“, murmelte er, während er immer noch auf die Stelle starte, an der er die Lichtgestalt gesehen hatte. Seine Beine zitterten und im nächsten Augenblick sank der junge Uchiha zu Boden. Er war allein. Allein.  
Es gab keine zweite Chance für ihn, oder für seinen Bruder, der doch eigentlich alles richtig gemacht hatte. 

Das Sprichwort „Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient“, stimmte nicht. Es war eine Lüge! Oder traf es einfach nur nicht auf ihn zu? Verwehrte man Itachi seine zweite Chance nur wegen ihm? War nicht Itachi der bestraft wurde? Lid der Ältere nur unter der Dummheit seines kleinen Bruders?

„Dummer, kleiner Bruder“, hörte er Itachi in seinen Erinnerungen sagen. Es musste doch einen Weggeben, um Itachi seine zweite Chance zu geben, oder? Was musste er tun? Welchen Weg musste er einschlagen?  
„Ich werde Konoha zerstören, egal was du dagegen sagst, Itachi“, hörte er sich selbst sagen.   
In dem Augenblick war er so selbstsicher gewesen. Er hatte gewusst was sein Ziel war. Aber jetzt ..?

Itachis Erinnerungen, die er ihm selbst gezeigt hatte um die letzte seiner Lügen zu brechen, hatte ihn zum Zweifeln gebracht. Er verstand seinen Bruder, endlich. Er kannte nun seine Beweggründe, kannte seine Gefühle. Endlich.  
Doch das war es, was ihn am Ende beeinflusste. Was ihm sein Ziel nahm.  
War, die Zerstörung Konohas, wirklich das was er wollte? Würde ihn das wirklich Glücklich machen? Und was brachte ihm dies?  
Sasuke wusste auf die Fragen keine Antworten. Zum ersten Mal. Seid der Ermordung seines Clans, fühlte er sich wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind, dem sein zu Hause genommen wurde und das nicht mehr wusste wohin es gehen sollte. Es gab so vieles, was er nicht verstand.

Was war denn eigentlich ein Clan?

Was steckt hinter dem Wort „Dorf“?

Was macht einen Shinobi aus?

Und was war er in dieser Welt?

War er nur eine von vielen Schachfiguren, die irgendjemand lenkte? Hatte er einen eigenen Willen? Tat er all das weil er es wollte, oder weil irgendjemand für ihn entschied? War das alles einfach nur sein Schicksal und konnte er dieses selbst bestimmen?

Itachi ließ ihn mit so vielen Fragen zurück. Auf die er kaum eine Antwort finden würde, nicht hier, doch wo sollte er hingehen? Wer würde ihm helfen können, jetzt, wo er zum zweiten Mal die Person verloren hatte, die ihm in seinem Leben am wichtigsten war?

Sasuke stand auf. Immer noch zitterten seine Beine, doch er konnte stehen. Vor ihm stand der erstarrte Kabuto, der sich keinen Zentimeter Rühren konnte. Wegen Itachis Genjutsu.  
Sollte er ihn töten? Dann würde er diese Welt nie wieder bedrohen können. Dann könnte er sich rächen, weil dieser Mann die Seele seines Bruders so zu tiefst beschmutzt und geschändet hatte.

Der junge Uchiha ging ein paar Schritte, bis hin zu seinem Kusanagi, ohne seinen Gegner aus den Augen zu lassen, der sich so oder so nicht rühren konnte. Er war ihm ausgeliefert. Es würde ein leichtes sein ihn zu töten, ihn ein für alle male zu vernichten.

Sasuke ging auf Kabuto zu, in der rechten Hand sein Kusanagi haltend, mit dem Itachi gekämpft hatte. Er würde ihr Werk beenden, ihre erste, gemeinsame Mission und es fühlte sich gut an.  
Der Uchiha hob das Schwert, holte aus und schlug mit dem Kusanagi, durch dessen Klinge sein Raiton-Chakra floss, den Kopf ab. Dieser flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft und kam dann auf dem Boden auf. Das Blut Kabutos spritzte, befleckte Sasukes Oberteil und sein Gesicht, doch daran störte er sich nicht, denn es war vorbei. Kabuto war tot. Er hatte ihn getötet, hatte seinen Bruder gerächt-

Aber seine Seele fühlte sich leer an. Es brachte ihm nicht das zurück, was er brauchte, wonach er sich am Meisten sehnte: seinen Bruder, seine Familie.  
Erneut sank Sasuke zu Boden. Das Kusanagi fiel klirrend auf den harten Steinboden und Tränen flossen über seine Wangen, wie Regentropfen, die vom Himmel fielen. 

Egal was er tat, sein Wunsch würde niemals in Erfüllung gehen. Keine Tat der Welt konnte ihm seinen Bruder zurück bringen. Keine Sternschnuppe hatte die Macht dazu ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
Sasuke war machtlos seinem Schicksal ausgesetzt und konnte nichts anderes tun, als in der Dunkelheit seinen Weg zu suchen, in der Hoffnung, dass es diesmal der Richtige sein würde.

Itachi hatte in so vielen Punkten Recht gehabt, aber bei einem hatte er sich geirrt: Sasuke hatte ihm vergeben, schon als er ihm hier her gefolgt war. Er hatte seinem Bruder vergeben können, doch zu spät.  
Es war zu spät für eine zweite Chance.  
Sasuke sah auf, blickte zu der Leiche Kabutos und versuchte eine Spur von Zufriedenheit, oder Genugtuung in ihm zu finden, aber da war nichts außer dieser Leere, die ihn innerlich aufzufressen erschien.


	2. Kapitel 1 ▷ Die Fronten des Krieges

Seit Sasuke die Höhle, in der er zusammen mit Itachi gekämpft hatte, verlassen hatte, waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen und erst vor kurzem, hatte der widerliche, kalte Regen aufgehört. Die grauen Regenwolken hingen immer noch am Himmel und ließen es nicht zu, dass sich die Klamotten, die Sasuke am Körper trug trockneten.  
Der Stoff klebte widerlich an seiner Haut und er fror, so jämmerlich aufgrund der Kälte.

Während seiner Wanderung war er durch viele kleine Dörfer gekommen, die verlassen waren. Es herrschte Krieg, die Fünf Shinobigroßmächte, hatten sich zu einer Allianz zusammen getan um einen schier übermächtigen Gegner zu besiegen, Tobi …

Sasuke hatte zusammen mit seinem Bruder einen dieser Gegner beseitigt und damit dem Dorf zugespielt, welches er eigentlich zerstören wollte, doch jetzt, irrte er Ziellos durch die Welt. Die verlassenen Schlachtfelder, die er passierte, drückten genau das aus, was der junge Uchiha fühlte. Chaos und Zerstörung, ohne einen Punkt, an dem man anfangen könnte, Ordnung in dieses Durcheinander zu bringen.

Egal wo er hinkam, über all sah er Waffen, Blut und die Klone des weißen Zetsus, dessen Original er vor einigen Tagen getötet hatte, ehe er sich auf dem Weg gemacht hatte sein Ziel zu verwirklichen.  
Sasuke blieb stehen. Die Erde unter seinen Schuhen war schlammig und verschonte mit ihren Dreck nicht seine Füße. Ein Blick zum Himmel, ließ ihn befürchten, dass die Wolken noch mehr Regen für ihn parat hatten und somit entschloss er sich in dem nächsten Dorf eine Unterkunft aufzusuchen, denn wenn er schon kein eindeutiges Ziel mehr hatte, hatte er auch keinen Grund weiter zu ziehen.

Der Uchiha setzte seinen Weg fort und wählte einen schlammigen Bauernpfad, der ihn früher oder später schon zu einer Unterkunft bringen sollte, selbst wenn es nur ein Bauernhof war, sollte es ihm recht sein.  
Sein Weg war gesäumt mit Blut und weitere Leichen, diesmal waren es nicht nur die des weißen Zetsus, sondern auch die von Zivilisten. Ein umgestürzter Viehkarren verriet dem Uchiha, das diese sich wohl auf der Flucht befunden hatten und von den Zetsus überrascht worden waren. Die leblosen Körper von Shinobis waren wohl die, die den Zivilisten hatten helfen wollen, wer hatte sie also getötet?

Vielleicht eine von Kabutos wiederbelebten Leichen? Das könnte möglich sein, denn da diese sich aufgelöst hatten, nachdem Itachi das Edo Tensei beendet hatte, waren von den Kriegern Kabutos nicht mehr als Leichen übrig geblieben.

Sasuke bückte sich nach einem der Zivilisten und fühlte in dessen Taschen nach etwas essbarem, oder vielleicht eine Karte, die ihm verriet wo das nächste Dorf lag. Auch wenn sein Magen leer war und er dringend etwas zu essen brauchte, gefiel ihm der Gedanke an eine Karte gleich viel besser, denn so orientierungslos wie er hier herumgeisterte, könnte ihm das schnell zu Verhängnis werden.

Doch der Mann hatte nichts bei sich, ebenso die Frau und die drei Kinder (wobei er bei ihnen am wenigsten vermutet hatte) und das was auf dem karren geladen war, war mit Schlamm bedeckt und wohl völlig unbrauchbar. Bei den toten Shinobis der Allianz brauchte er wohl kaum nach Karten suchen. Diese bekamen wahrscheinlich ihre Anweisungen per Funk übermittelt, irgendeine Möglichkeit dürften die sicherlich nutzen, denn eine Karte war im Krieg äußerst hinderlich.

Sasuke erhob sich und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Zivilisten wohl zu kommen schienen. Rauch stieg am Horizont zum Himmel empor, als würden dort die dicken, schweren Regenwolken entstehen.  
Auch wenn es wohl so schien, als wäre dort nichts mehr zu holen sein, entschied sich der junge Shinobi dafür, sich den Ort anzusehen. Natürlich würde er nicht zu nah an die brennenden Objekte gehen, doch vielleicht gab es ja dort noch Häuser, die nicht in Flammen standen.

Sasuke nahm sich die Tasche der Frau, lehrte die unwichtigen Sachen, Fotos und die leere Geldbörse, aus und setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Rauchschwaden waren noch in weiter ferne und es schien noch einige Stunden zu dauern, bis Sasuke endlich da sein sollte, doch momentan war es sein einziges Ziel, welches vor ihm lag, also ging er den schlammigen Pfad entlang, vorbei an Leichen der Zetsus, Alliierten Streitkräften und Zivilisten, die er sorgfältig nach ihrem Hab und Gut durchsuchte und ging weiter.

Bei einem Mann, fand er eine Flasche Wasser, die noch in Takt und unverschlossen war. Er steckte sie und ein paar Münzen in die Tasche und als er sich erheben wollte um seinen Weg fortzusetzen, stand zitternd, mit einem blutigen Kunai in der Hand, ein Shinobi. Seiner Kleidung nach war er aus Kumogakure und wohl ein Suiton-Nutzer, gegen dem er mit seinem Katon im Nachteil sein sollte.

Der Mann, wohl nicht viel älter als Sasuke, konnte sich kaum auf seinen Beinen halten. Sein Körper war Blutüberströmt, ob es das Seine war, konnte Sasuke nicht sagen, aber er wusste, dass dieser Shinobi ihn für den Feind hielt.  
Was sollte er nun tun? Den Mann einfach töten? Lange würde er so wie so nicht durchhalten.

„Keine Bewegung!“, zischte der Shinobi und warf Sasuke sein Kunai entgegen, welchem der Uchiha mühelos auswich. Der Wurf glich mehr dem eines Kindes, als dem eines trainierten Shinobis.  
„Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen, Kumonin“, sagte Sasuke, mit seiner gewohnten kühlen Stimme, doch sein Gegenüber wich nicht.  
Mit zitternden Händen griff er in seine ramponierte Kunaitasche und zog ein weiteres Wurfmesser heraus. „Ich werde dich aufhalten!“, rief er, sackte kurz zusammen und erhob sich dann wieder. „Ich werde das Anwesen beschützen!“

Sasuke seufzte innerlich. So viel Dummheit auf einmal. „Sie hinter dir. Das was du beschützen willst steht in Flammen“, sagte er und deutete auf die Rauchwolke, die zum Himmel emporstieg. „Geh und rette dein Leben.“  
Der junge Mann vor ihm, schien ihm jedoch nicht zuzuhören und spuckte den Uchiha stattdessen an. „Ich lasse dich nicht durch! Die Herrschaften vertrauen auf mich!“

Seufzend legte Sasuke seine rechte Hand an den Griff seines Kusanagis. „Ich will das nicht tun ...“, sagte er und kurz darauf bohrte sich das Kunai in die Schulter des jungen Uchihas. Er war absichtlich nicht ausgewichen, als Buße, für das was er nun tat.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog er das Schwert und stieß die klinge durch den Oberkörper des halb toten Shinobis. „Finde deinen Frieden“, hauchte Sasuke, während er zu sah, wie der Mann zu Boden sackte.

Als er die Klinge aus dem Körper zog, fiel dieser endgültig zu Boden, worauf hin etwas Schlamm aufspritzte.  
Es hätte nicht sein müssen, wäre dieser dumme Shinobi nur aus dem Weg gegangen.  
Sasuke schob das Schwert zurück in seine Scheide und setzte seinen Weg fort. Nur weil er Kabuto besiegt hatte, stand er noch lange nicht auf der selben Seite wie dieser Shinobi. Es war nicht sein Krieg, denn ihn ging das alles nichts an. Tobi würde ihn in Frieden lassen, sofern er ihm nicht in die Quere kam, außerdem waren sie offiziell Verbündete-

Sasuke kam den Rauchschwaden immer näher, sodass er nun erkennen konnte, dass das was dort brannte, wirklich ein Anwesen war. Dieser schwer verletzte Trottel, hatte also wirklich nichts weiter als Flammen beschützen wollen.  
Woher kam nur diese blinde Loyalität? War es nur ein Auftrag, den er blind ausführte, oder hatte er dieses Haus aus eigenem Willen beschützt?  
Shinobis waren am Ende nichts anderes als Marionetten, ohne eigenen Willen.

Als Sasuke nah genug war um das Anwesen zu betrachten, ohne das er sich eine Rauchvergiftung zu zog, erkannte er, dass hier nichts mehr zu holen war. Das Gebäude und all die kleinen Häuser, die wohl zum Lagern und für die Bediensteten da waren, standen in Flammen, die alles verzehrten, was ihnen in den Weg kam.

Also musste er weiterziehen, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, was ihn weiter brachte. Ein Zeichen, ein Ziel, Essen und eine Unterkunft.  
Der Weg führte nicht nur zu dem Anwesen, er gabelte sich, weswegen Sasuke sich dazu entschied, dem anderen verlauf zu folgen. Irgendwann musste er auf eine Ortschaft treffen, denn auch ein solch großes Anwesen, konnte sich nicht allein verpflegen, es musste in der Nähe einen Ort geben, in dem die Herren dieses Hauses einkaufen konnten und in der Not einen Arzt aufsuchten.

Also scheuchte er seine müden Beine weiter, auch wenn er stundenlang unterwegs sein würde.  
Weit vor ihm, konnte er einen Wald sehen, durch den ein Weg ihn führte und er stellte sich die Frage ob es besser war diesen zu umgehen, oder dem Weg durch diesen zu folgen. Hinter den Ästen und Blätter könnten sich die Zetsus, wie die Shinobis der Alliierten Streitkräfte verstecken. Vielleicht auch Räuber, die den Krieg dazu nutzten um große Beute zu machen, denn wenn sich die großen Stritten, konnten kleine Ratten, wie solche Banditen, ungeachtet ihre Raubzüge durchziehen und verdienten sich durch die verlassenen Dörfer eine goldene Nase.

Wenn die Bewohner dann zurück kamen, standen sie, selbst wenn ihre Heimat vom Krieg verschont blieb, vor dem Nichts da und mussten ganz von vorne beginnen.  
Armut wurde aus solchen Zeiten geboren, vor dem sich niemand schützen konnte. Besonders nicht die Schwachen. Nur die Starken gewannen diesen Krieg.  
Wenn Tobi besiegt wurde, würden die Shinobigroßmächte ihren Sieg feiern und die kleinen Leute in ihren Dörfern vergessen, die sie niedergetrampelt hatten. Die wahren Verlierer, waren die kleinen Leute.

Sasuke betrat den Wald, denn was sollte er fürchten? Die schwachen Zetsus, die von Anfang an nur dazu da waren um Zeit zu stehlen, oder die geschwächten Shinobis?

Die Äste der Bäume waren teilweise abgebrochen, Waffen steckten in den Rinden der Bäume und auch hier lagen Leichen, blutüberströmt. Der Krieg war über all. Warum sollte es hier auch ein Stück Frieden geben?  
Durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes, war der Boden bei weitem nicht so durchnässt wie der außerhalb des Waldes und gestaltete das Laufen so um einiges angenehmer. Das Gefühl über den feuchten Matsch zu laufen, war das widerlichste was Sasuke gerade einfiel, auch wenn es bestimmt schlimmere Sachen gab.

Der Wind wehte durch die Blätterdächer und erschwerten es Sasuke aufmerksam zu lauschen, ob ihn jemand aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen würde. Auf sein Sharingan wollte er nicht zurückgreifen, schließlich hatte er keinerlei Willen gegen irgendjemanden zu kämpfen, doch wenn es sein musste, würde er bis ans Äußere gehen um sein eigenes Leben zu beschützen.

Sasuke ging in einem ruhigen Schritt den Weg entlang, zwischen den Schatten der Bäume hindurch und blickte aufmerksam hin und her. Er hatte bei diesem Wald ein ungutes Gefühl, besonders wenn er an die Leichen dachte, die er bisher auf seinem Weg entdeckt hatte.  
Außerdem war ein Wald perfekt um Deckung zu suchen. Es war nur noch die Frage, wer ihm begegnen würde. Zetsu, oder die Alliierten?

Der junge Uchiha machte einen weiteren Schritt, dann vernahm er ein leises Knacken und im nächsten Moment schossen mehrere Shuriken und Kunai auf ihn zu. Durch Kawarimi no Jutsu, dem Jutsu des Tausches entkam er der Salve an Waffen und beobachtete seinen vorherigen Standpunkt von einem Ast aus. Seine Sharingan waren immer noch deaktiviert.

„Wer seid ihr!?“, rief der junge Shinobi und rührte sich nicht von seinem Platz. „Kommt raus!“  
Nichts geschah, es blieb ruhig. Kurze Zeit später flogen schon wieder Kunai und Shuriken auf ihn zu, welche er diesmal mit Hilfe seines Kusanagis abwehrte.  
„Ich bin nicht hier um gegen euch zu kämpfen“, es mussten die Shinobi der Alliierten Streitkräfte dahinter stecken, denn die Zetsus hatten wohl kaum Waffen. Oder waren es doch Banditen? „Aber wenn ihr euch mir in den Weg stellt, dann komme ich nicht darum herum, euch zu beseitigen. Ihr habt die Wahl.“

Es rührte sich erneut nichts und auch die Waffen bleiben diesmal aus. Es war eine trügerische Ruhe, die hier herrschte.  
Dann, plötzlich spürte er ein Chakra und sah wie von links sich eine riesige Flammenkugel näherte. „Katon“, ging es dem jungen Uchiha durch den Kopf und er sprang von seinem Ast hinunter auf den Boden. Der Baum stand binnen von Sekunden in Flammen und es würde auch nicht lange dauern, bis der ganze restliche Wald Flammen fing. Diese Männer wollten ihn also töten.

„Wir kennen dich“, rief eine eindeutig männliche Stimme. Ein Schatten trat auf ihn zu und wenige Augenblicke später, konnte Sasuke ihn erkennen. Der Fremde trug die Weste eines Konohanin und das Stirnband mit der Inschrift „Shinobi“.  
„Tze ...“  
„Du bist Uchiha Sasuke, ein Nukenin“, sagte der Konohanin und hielt sich in einer Angriffsposition. Von seinem Haaransatz konnte Sasuke eine Blutspur verlaufen sehen. Über das Metall, welches seine Stirn schützte, die Nase entlang, über seine Lippen und hinab bis zum Kinn. Auch dieser Mann war im Krieg verwundet worden, doch schien er sich besser auf den Beinen halten zu können, wie der Mann, den Sasuke zu vor getötet hatte. „Du bist Mitglied von Akatsuki!“

Nun traten noch mehr Leute zu ihnen. Sasuke schätzte sie, mit dem Konohanin vor ihn auf 12 Mann, ob Frauen unter ihnen war, wollte er in diesem Moment nicht feststellen. Es war egal welches Geschlecht sie hatten, wenn sie sich ihm in den Weg stellten, dann waren sie seine Feinde.  
„Und wenn?“, fragte Sasuke, der noch ruhig blieb, auch wenn man ihm nicht gerade friedlich gesinnt war.

„Akatsuki hat diesen Krieg angezettelt!“, rief eine Frauenstimme. Somit hatte sich die Frage nach dem Geschlecht beantwortet. „Wir müssen dich töten!“  
Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht hier um gegen euch zu kämpfen. Euer Feind ist jemand ganz anderes, aber ...“, er legte seine Hand an den Griff seines Kusanagis. „... solltet ihr euch mir in den Weg stellen ...“, mit einem starken Zug, zog er die Klinge aus ihrer Scheide. „... dann werde ich euch töten müssen.“  
Er sah, wie ein paar der Shinobis zusammen zuckten, als sie plötzlich das Sharingan aufleuchten sahen.

„Ein Uchiha ...“, murmelte ein Mann, dessen Stimme müde und mitgenommen klang. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er Madara und die Sharingan fürchtete.  
„Wir werden dich nicht passieren lassen“, sagte der Mann aus Konoha und stürmte auf den jungen Uchiha zu. Mit seinem Kunai holte er aus und schlug nach Sasuke, doch dieser parierte den Schlag mit seinem Kusanagi. Er wollte niemanden töten, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste, doch die Sturheit dieser Menschen ließ ihm wohl keine andere Wahl. War es denn der Krieg, der ihre Köpfe benebelten? Waren sie so paranoid, dass sie nicht mehr als Feind und Freund unterscheiden konnten? War es so unvorstellbar, dass es Menschen gab, die sich aus diesem Krieg heraushalten wollten? Litten deswegen die Zivilisten unter den Shinobis?

Dank des Sharingans, konnte Sasuke die Wasserwelle, die auf ihn zuschoss frühzeitig erkennen und dieser ausweichen. Gegenüber Suiton hatte er aufgrund seines Feuerelements Nachteile.  
Also musste er zu seinem Raiton-Element greifen und im nächsten Augenblick durchstach ein Blitzspeer die Brust der Suiton-Nutzerin.  
„Ich sage es noch einmal. Ich will nicht gegen euch kämpfen, doch wenn ihr mich angreift, werde ich mich verteidigen ...“, zischte der Uchiha und kurz darauf, tötete er mit seinem Raiton einen weiteren Shinobi, der ihn angreifen wollte.

„Welch dumme Menschen ...“, ging es Sasuke durch den Kopf, während er sich dem Konohanin vor ihm wieder zu wand. Dieser trat nach ihm und der junge Uchiha griff nach dem Fuß, zog daran und schleuderte den Mann auf dem Boden. Wenige Augenblicke später durchstach sein Kusanagi die Brust des Mannes.  
Er würde sie alle töten, wenn es sein musste.

Sasuke sah auf und zählte die Gruppe, von denen ein paar die Flucht ergriffen. Sollten sie rennen, dann musste er sich nicht auch noch mit ihnen abgeben.  
Doch die, die noch übrig waren, sechs an der Zahl, schienen bereit zu sein um für ihren Glauben, ihr Dorf und die Shinobiwelt zu sterben, wegen eines Gegners, der keiner war. In einer solchen Welt wollte Sasuke nicht leben. Er wollte diese kette an Befehlen und Befehlshaber brechen und eine neue Welt formen. Eine Welt, in der es Itachi möglich gewesen wäre, zu leben, ohne die Schmach des Verräters, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte.  
Er würde all das beenden.

Sasuke ließ den Griff seines Kusanagis los und formte Fingerzeichen. „Katon: Honsenka no Jutsu“ Mehrere kleiner Feuerbälle schossen wie Kanonenkugeln auf seine Gegner zu und setzten diese in Brand. Sie krümmten sich vor Schmerz und wandten sich auf dem Boden, während Sasuke die Zeit nutzte um ihnen, mit Hilfe seines Chidoris, das Leben zu nehmen. Die Blitze durchstachen jeden der am Boden liegenden Körper und beendete ihre Qualen.

Um sie herum, brannten mehrere Bäume und wenn Sasuke sich nicht beeilte, dann würde er hier drinnen gefangen sein und wie diese Männer verbrennen, bei lebendigem Leibe.  
Schnell griff er nach seinem Kusanagi, schob die blutige Klinge zurück in die Scheide und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Flink, einem Wiesel gleich, eilte er zwischen die brennenden Bäume hindurch, spürte die Hitze der Flammen und rettete sich durch den Wald ins Freie.

Zurückblickend, konnte Sasuke zusehen, wie das Feuer immer mehr Bäume angriff und fraß. Auch wenn das Holz und ihr Laub nass waren, waren die Flammen stark genug um den gesamten Wald zu verschlingen. Eben so die Leichen, die in diesem lagen.

Sasukes Blick ging gen Himmel, vielleicht konnte der nächste Regenschauer den Wald ja noch retten und wenn nicht … Über all waren zerstörte Orte, da würde dieser niedergebrannte Wald auch nicht mehr auffallen.

Der Uchiha setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er war nicht unweit von dem Pfad, dem er eigentlich folgte aus dem Wald getreten und konnte diesem so ohne weitere Probleme folgen. Nur wie viele Probleme würde ihm der Krieg noch bereiten? Wie oft würde er noch auf vergessene Truppen stoßen, die ihn als Feind einstuften und das nur weil man ihn als Uchiha Sasuke erkannte?

Dabei tat er nichts, was man als feindlich einstufen konnte. Er hatte Orochimaru getötet, so wie seinen Bruder, der als S-Klasse Nukenin bekannt und gefürchtet war. Er hatte gegen Naruto gekämpft, was er auch schon in Konoha getan hatte, das einzige was sich an ihren Auseinandersetzungen verändert hatte, war, dass er ihm angedroht hatte, ihn zu töten und das bereits mehrmals, zudem war er verantwortlich für den Tod Danzous, doch bei dieser Person konnte man sich sicher sein, dass wenn er es nicht getan hätte, es üble Folgen für das Dorf gehabt hätte. Warum hatte man ihm überhaupt als Hokage angenommen? Es gab so viele Personen die bei weitem besser für diesen Posten geeignet waren.

Warum verschwendete er eigentlich noch weitere Gedanken daran? Es konnte ihm doch egal unter welcher Führung dieses Dorf lag, das ihn einen Verräter nannte und selber in einem Meer aus Blut gebaut wurde. Dieses Dorf hatte seine Familie unterdrückt und verraten und noch viel schlimmer, es hatte seinen Bruder erpresst und dazu genötigt, seinen eigenen Clan zu töten. Wegen ihnen hatte Itachi sich selbst verraten.

Ohne Vorwarnung fing es an zu regnen, was dem jungen Uchiha ganz und gar nicht gefiel, denn so würde er nur noch nasser werden und wenn es schlimm kam, auch noch krank und das in einer solchen Zeit, wo er alleine unterwegs war. Doch nicht nur das Wetter riss den jungen Uchiha aus seinen Gedanken, denn Sasuke spürte eine leichte Vibration des Bodens, als würde eine Herde Tiere über diesen rennen, während am Horizont zu seiner Rechten eine Wolke aus Dreck auftauchte, die der Regen nicht unterdrücken konnte, oder regnete es in diesem Gebiet einfach nicht?

Sasuke blieb stehen und machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst, denn sein Sharingan verriet ihm, das diese Herde eine Gruppe aus Zetsus war und durch seiner ersten Begegnung mit den weißen Klonen wusste er, dass diese mitbekommen hatten, dass er das Original getötet hatte.

Der junge Shinobi wechselte zu seinen Mangekyou Sharingan, als die Zetsus ihm nähergekommen waren und ihn als Fein eingestuft hatten. Es waren viele. Vielleicht 100, 200 … oder gar 500. Die Anzahl spielte keine Rolle. Sasuke musste sie alle töten und das wollte er so schnell es ging hinter sich bringen.

Der erste der Klone sprang auf ihn zu, doch ehe er den schwarzhaarigen Uchiha auch nur berühren konnte, baute sich ein lilafarbener Geist um ihn auf, der nichts und niemanden hindurch ließ: Susano'o.  
Dieses Wesen aus der Mythologie schlug die Armee Tobis zurück. Gleich darauf, schoss es mit einem Pfeil auf diese, welche einen kleinen Teil bereits in den Tod riss. Susano'o schoss noch einen Pfeil ab.

„Du“, zischte einer der Zetsus. „Du solltest auf unserer Seite stehen!“  
Sasuke schloss die Augen und grinste kurz. Dann löste sich das Wesen, welches ihn beschützte auf. „Ich bin keine Schachfigur! Von niemandem!“, sagte er mit kalter Stimme und drohendem Unterton. „Egal wie dieser jemand heißt. Ob Tobi, oder Madara. Ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg! Ich verfolge meine eigenen Ziele.“

Der junge Uchiha zog sein Schwert. Die Klinge war mit Blut, Haut- und Gewebefetzen beschmutzt und musste dringend gereinigt werden. „Macht euch auf euren Tod gefasst!“  
Sasuke stieß sich vom Boden ab. Von Susano'o war nur noch ein Gerippe übrig geblieben, was dem Brustkorb eines Menschen ähnelte. Das musste als Schutz reichen, außerdem konnte er sich so viel flexibler bewegen.

Der erste hieb mit seinem Schwert riss zwei Zetsus in den Tod. Für die nächste Gruppe, die etwas weiter von ihm entfernt stand, hatte er die schwarzen Flammen des Amaterasu. Dazu sah er die Zetsu nur mit seinem linken Augen an und schon gingen sie in schwarzen Flammen auf, die keiner löschen konnte, bis auf ihm und dieser Tobi, der sich hinter dem Namen Madara versteckt hatte.

Sasuke schlug erneut mit seinem Kusanagi zu und weitere Zetsus fielen leblos zu Boden. Es war lästig, solch unzählig viele Gegner nieder zu strecken, ganz allein, doch es war notwendig, wenn er weiter kommen wollte, denn freiwillig würden sie ihn nicht ziehen lassen.

Immer wieder schlug er mit seinem Kusanagi zu, zählte nicht wie viele seiner Gegner zu Boden gingen. Zwischen durch nutzte er sein Chidori, welches er zu einem Blitzschwert formte um mit diesem seine Gegner ebenfalls niederzustrecken, doch da er nicht wusste, was noch auf ihn lauerte, musste er sein Chakra sparen, das sollte seine Hauptsorgen sein.

Sasuke sprang zurück, brachte so Abstand zwischen ihm und der nun deutlich kleineren Gruppe an Zetsus und ließ Susano'o wieder heranwachsen. Ein deutlicher Oberkörper formte sich, der direkt mit seinem Pfeil auf die Gruppe zielte. Die spitze des lilafarbenen, durchsichtigen Pfeils, schien zu brennen, in der selben Farbe, wie auch sein restlicher Körper. Wie ein Blitzeinschlag so schnell, ließ Susano'o den Pfeil lossausen, welcher mitten in der Gruppe einschlug, welche sogleich lilafarbenes Feuer fing. Schreie gingen von den Zetsus aus, die sie von dem vor schnellenden Shinobi ablenkten.

Sasukes Blitze zwitscherten, wie Vögel, als er das Chidori durch die weißen Leiber jagte und sie so tötete.  
Es war ein Leichtes die weißen Wesen zu töten, denn sie alle waren nur ein Teil von Zetsus Kraft und bloß darauf aus Zeit zu schinden, bis Tobi endlich seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte.  
Sasuke, der in einem Meer aus am Boden liegenden, weißen Leibern stand, blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Hinter den grauen Wolken war er, der Mond, ein Schlüsselteil, zu Tobis Plan. „Tsuki no Me, hn?“, gab Sasuke leise von sich.

Susano'o löste sich nun komplett auf und das Kusanagi schob der junge Uchiha zurück in die Scheide. Tobi sollte nun wissen, dass er nicht mehr ihren Plan befolgte und auch nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stand. Doch wie würde er nun handeln?

Ohne auf die Körper zu achten, folgte Sasuke weiter hin dem Pfad, in der Hoffnung, dass er nun nicht mehr von irgendwelchen Kopien, oder Shinobis aufgehalten wurde. Er hatte noch nie unnötig getötet, zumindest nicht unter Orochimarus Führung, der immer wieder angemerkt hatte, Sasuke wäre zu weich. Für den jungen Uchiha hatte es einfach niemanden gegeben, außer seinem Bruder, den er hatte töten wollen und nun, war ihm alles egal. Jeder, der ihm im Weg stand, würde sterben.

Endlich, konnte er seine Füße ungehindert auf den Matschigen Pfad stellen und seine Reise fortsetzen, ohne weiter auf den Leichen herumzutrampeln. Wenn ihm nun das Glück an seiner Seite stand, dann würde er ohne weiteren Zwischenstopp dort ankommen, wo auch immer der Weg ihn hinführte. Es war ein wirklich widerliches Gefühl nicht zu wissen wohin ihn die Reise brachte, wo doch alles andere in seinem Leben so präzise von ihm geplant worden war. Bis zu dem Tod seines Bruders und dem Treffen mit Tobi.

Sasuke biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schmeckte, nach dem er einen kurzen Schmerz verspürt hatte, sein eigenes Blut. Es lief ihm über die Haut und tropfte von seinem Kinn auf sein Oberteil, wo der Tropfen sich mit dem Regenwasser vermischte.

Es brachte nichts, in seinem Leben den Punkt zu suchen, an dem er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, denn wenn er ehrlich war, wann hatte er schon alles im Griff gehabt? Ging sein Leben nicht schon unter, als Itachi ihren Clan getötet hatte? Oder hatte es schon vor diesem keine Ordnung gegeben?  
Wo war der Punkt, der ihn wieder auf den richtigen Pfad brachte?

War nicht das, was ihm fehlte eine Sinn, der sein Leben erfüllte? Wonach sollte er streben? Nach der Zerstörung eines Dorfes, das sein Bruder auch nach seinem Tod noch zu schützen versuchte? Er würde das Erbe seines Bruders mit Füßen treten, oder?

Dabei … Was hatte Itachi ihm hinterlassen? Der junge Uchiha legte seine rechte Hand über sein Auge. Itachi war bei ihm, er sah durch die Augen seines großen Bruders, die ihn davor bewahrten zu erblinden.  
Tobi hatte ihm gesagt, sein Leben wäre Itachi wichtiger gewesen, als das Dorf, für das er seine Familie opferte.  
War also nun das Dorf, oder Sasukes Leben, das Erbe Itachis?

Der junge Uchiha wusste nicht was die Antwort auf diese Frage war. Er spürte nur den Hunger, die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung an ihm nagen. Wie lange würde sein Körper das noch mit machen? Dieses ständige reisen, die andauernden Kämpfe, die er gar nicht bestreiten wollte. Und wann würde er endlich sein Licht sehen?

Am Horizont konnte er erneut Rauchschwaden zum Himmel empor steigen sehen. War dies ein Dorf, ein Bauernhof oder erneut ein Anwesen? Konnte er dort wenigstens etwas essbares finden?  
Sasuke beschloss so nah wie es ging an den Ort heranzugehen um in sicherem Abstand die Umgebung zu erkunden. Irgendwann musste er doch etwas finden. Konnte es denn sein, dass der Krieg alles niederriss, was ihm in die Quere kam?

Nur langsam näherte er sich einer Mauer, hinter der wohl ein Dorf lag. Ein Schutzwall, der das Dorf hatte schützen sollen, doch in diesen Dienst hatte die Mauer aus Steinen versagt. So wie der junge Uchiha es erkennen konnte, brannte nicht das ganze Dorf und somit schöpfte er die Hoffnung, doch noch etwas finden zu können. Er folgte dem Pfad, entlang der Mauer, auf der Suche nach einem Tor. Er hätte zwar mit Leichtigkeit über diese springen können, doch da er vermutete, dass diese Ortschaft verlassen war, war dies wohl kaum nötig. Außerdem war er keiner dieser Banditen, die sich im Schutz der Schatten anschleichen mussten und wer konnte schon wissen, ob es nicht noch Bewohner gab, die sich mit Fallen vor den weißen Eindringlingen schützen wollten?

Sasuke entdeckte ein Tor, die schweren Holztüren waren verschlossen, doch irgendjemand hatte diese wohl zerschlagen, denn in der Mitte klaffte ein riesiges Loch, durch das er hindurchgehen konnte. Die Häuser waren zertrümmert, über all lag Schutt und Gesteinsbrocken, zersplittertes Glas, kaputte Möbel und Leichen.  
Leichen der Dorfbewohner, der Shinobis der Alliierten Streitkraft und Zetsus. Auch hier hatte der Krieg gewütet und seinen Preis gefordert.

In der Mitte des Dorfes, stieg der Rauch auf. Wahrscheinlich brannte der Marktplatz, vielleicht ein Denkmal, oder ein Lagerhaus. Vielleicht war es auch ein Stützpunkt der Alliierten. Sasuke wusste es nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht herausfinden. Er suchte nur nach einer Karte.

Auf dem Tor hatte er den Namen des Dorfes lesen können. „Karasu“, also Krähe, lautete er. Das war wichtig für ihn, damit er herausfinden konnte, wo er sich befand, wenn dieses Dorf überhaupt auf irgendwelchen Karten verzeichnet war.

Sasuke betrat das erste Haus, welches er sah, er stieg über den Schutt einer eingestürzten Wand und betrat das Haus. Es war ein Wohnzimmer. Die Couch war umgekippt worden und über der Lehne lag der Körper einer alten Frau. In ihrer Brust, klaffte ein tiefes Loch. An der Wand, neben der Tür, zu der rechten der Frau, war die Leiche eines Mannes, in ihrem Alter, durch ein Stuhlbein an die Wand gepinnt, der das Herz durchbohrt hatte.

„Krieg“, zischte Sasuke verächtlich. Überall auf dem Boden sah er Blut zu sehen. Schnell wand er den Blick von den beiden leblosen Körpern ab und durchwühlte die noch wenigen intakten Schränke, nach einer Karte, doch er fand nichts. Dann suchte er dich Küche, doch hier sah er gleich, dass schon jemand zu vor hier gewesen war. Irgendwer, hatte die Vorräte des alten Pärchens geplündert und die Einrichtung zertrümmert, also zog Sasuke weiter in das nächste Haus.

In dieses Stieg er durch ein zertrümmertes Fenster ein. Hier bot sich ihm fast das selbe Schauspiel wie in dem ersten Haus, nur das er hier auch die Leichen von Kindern fand.  
Ein Junge, vielleicht im Alter von 8 Jahren, hatte man die kehle aufgeschnitten, sein Körper war mit Blut überströmt und in der Hand hielt er ein durchgebrochenes Schwert. Er hatte tapfer versucht seine Familie zu beschützen, doch gegen seine Gegner war er nicht angekommen.

Auch hier durchsuchte der junge Shinobi die intakten Schränke, ohne Erfolg. Ebenso wenig in der Küche. Im Schlafzimmer der Eltern fand er ein wenig Geld, was er einsteckte. Niemand würde es in diesem Haus noch brauchen.

Also zog Sasuke, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen weiter zum nächsten Haus. Dieses war verlassen, die Schränke waren weitestgehend leer geräumt. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Bewohner früh genug die Flucht ergreifen können, oder dieses Haus war die ganze zeit schon leerstehend gewesen. Somit brauchte sich der Eindringling nicht die Mühe machen und hier noch nach einer Karte zu suchen, er drehte um und verließ die Wohnung wieder.

Das vierte Haus, war völlig zerstört und in den Trümmern, würde er mit Sicherheit nicht herumwühlen, also widmete er sich dem fünften. Einem Laden. Vielleicht würde Sasuke hier Glück haben und die Plünderer, die vor ihm hier gewesen waren, hatten nicht alles mit genommen. Doch der zerstörten Scheibe nach, würde er das nicht haben.

Sasuke betrat den Laden durch die Tür. Die Regale waren umgekippt, die Waren lagen auf dem Boden, zerrissen, oder zerbrochen, die Lebensmittel waren so wohl kaum brauchbar, doch vielleicht war noch etwas im Lager zu finden? Nur eine Kleinigkeit, etwas Obst, oder Gemüse? Doch erst einmal musste er sich durch den Ladenraum hindurch, bis zur Türe in der hintersten Ecke schleppen. Die Lebensmittel und Flüssigkeiten die am Boden lagen, machten es ihm nicht gerade einfach und wegen der niedrigen Decke, konnte er nicht springen, somit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu laufen.

Er erreichte die Tür, öffnete diese und stieß mit dem Holz gegen einen leblosen Körper. Die Leiche einer Frau versperrte ihm den Weg unter dieser, lag ein Arm, wahrscheinlich beschützte die Frau ihr Kind. Vorsichtig und behutsam öffnete er die Tür und schob sich durch den Spalt hinaus um in den Hinteren Bereich zu gelangen.  
Irgendwo kreischte eine Katze, doch das ignorierte er.

Sasuke entschied sich dazu, nach einem Keller zu suchen, den meistens wurden Waren in diesem gelagert. Somit öffnete er jede Türe, zunächst erfolglos, doch dann fand er eine Treppe die hinunter führte. Vorsichtig stieg er die Stufen hinab, horchte, ob sich nicht doch noch jemand hier befand, oder die Besitzer des Ladens sich hier versteckten, doch es blieb alles ruhig.

Unten angekommen stand er erneut in einem Flur, doch hier waren die Türen zu seinem Glück beschriftet und somit konnte er das Lager schnell finden.  
Die Tür war abgeschlossen, ein gutes Zeichen, also dürfte es hinter dem Holz noch Lebensmittel geben. Mit Schwung warf sich der junge Uchiha gegen das Holz, welches unter der Krafteinwirkung nachgab und zerbrach.

Unsanft landete Sasuke auf dem Boden, er konnte kaum sehen, denn hier gab es nur kleine Fenster, die wenig Licht hinein ließen. Also musste er sich an den Regalen entlang tasten.  
Sasuke stand auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Kleidung und ging an der Wand entlang. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er ein Regal mit Körbe fand, in denen Obst lag. Ohne weiter zu suchen, nahm er sich die Äpfel und stopfte seine Tasche damit voll. Das sollte fürs erste Reichen. Die Flasche mit Wasser, konnte er dann an einem Wasserhahn befüllen.

Somit verließ er nun eilends den Raum, den Keller und ging durch den Hinter Ausgang auf dem Haus hinaus. Es war mit jedem mal, das er Leichen in einem der Gebäude sah, ein beklemmendes Gefühl und erinnerte ihn an die Nacht, in der Itachi ihre Eltern ermordet hatte, ein Trauma, welches er noch nicht ganz überwunden hatte.

Dabei musste der junge Uchiha doch noch einmal zurück um nach einer Karte zu suchen, sonst würde er niemals herausfinden wo er war und wohin er gehen sollte.  
Die Nekobaa schien ein gutes Ziel für ihn zu sein, denn die alte Frau hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit schon oft geholfen, doch ob sie immer noch da war, wo sie ihren Laden hatte? Es war doch auch möglich, dass die alte Frau ebenso vor dem Krieg geflüchtet war, wie alle anderen.

Sasuke überlegte, ob er noch einmal zurück in das Gebäude sollte um nach einer Karte zu suchen, schließlich gab es da noch mehr Räume in der sich noch etwas befinden könnte. Doch der junge Uchiha wand sich lieber ab und steuerte das nächste Gebäude an.

Sein Job als Einbrecher gefiel ihm auf keinem Fall, doch was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er war genauso mittellos, wie all diejenigen, denen die Flucht geglückt waren und wenn die Toten es doch nicht mehr brauchten?  
Also waren seine Hemmungen in diesem Moment völlig unangebracht und außerdem-

Seid wann stellte er sein Handeln in Frage? Er war Uchiha Sasuke und hatte auf niemandem Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Er musste um das Gebäude herum gehen, wobei ihm die Katze über den Weg lief, die er zu vor gehört hatte. Das nächste Gebäude, das noch einiger maßen intakt war, war ebenfalls ein Laden. Im Schaufenster lagen Puppen mit Kleidung, meist für Frauen. Hier würde er wohl nichts zu essen bekommen, aber vielleicht einen Mantel, der ihn ein wenig vor dem Regen schützte.

Durch die zerbrochene Scheibe trat er ein und sah direkt weitere Leichen am Boden liegen. Wann würde er mal nicht den Tod in einem Haus finden? Gab es hier überhaupt noch eine lebende Person, außer dieser Katze, die ihn zu beobachten schien. Vielleicht war sie die Katze des Ladens, den er beraubt hatte und wollte ihn nun für seine Tat strafen?

Damit konnte er leben und wenn er ehrlich war, würde ihm die Gesellschaft gut tun.  
Sasuke sah sich um und entdeckte tatsächlich einen Umhang der ihm zu passen schien. Flink wie ein Kater lief er durch den demolierten Laden und entriss der am Boden liegenden Puppe den Mantel, dann schwang er ihn um seine Schultern und betrachtete sich in dem fast ganz zerbrochenen Spiegel. Etwas zu kurz, aber vorerst würde es gehen. Zwar würde es ihm nichts bringen, wenn er sein Gesicht unter einer Kapuze versteckte, doch für den Schutz vor dem Regen würde es reichen.

Sasuke wollte den Laden gerade verlassen, als er Stimmen hörte. Männer riefen sich etwas zu, was der Uchiha nicht verstand. Waren es Dorfbewohner? Alliierte? Er hielt inne und duckte sich, damit, falls jemand hier vorbei kam, ihn keiner sah. Jedoch näherten sich die Stimmen nicht seinem Standort, viel eher schienen sie sich zu entfernen. Jagten sie etwas? Oder jemanden?

Der junge Uchiha verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, der Sache nach zu gehen, eher hier schleunigst zu verschwinden, doch ohne eine Karte konnte er dieses Dorf nicht verlassen. Er würde weiter Ziellos einem ihm unbekannten Wegfolgen. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal welcher Tag es war, oder die Uhrzeit. War es immer noch Nachts, oder brach bereits der Tag an? Wenn er jetzt einfach weiter zog, würde er irgendwann verhungern.

Sasuke wollte gerade aufstehen, als er eine schwarze Gestalt am Fenster vorbeilaufen sah. So gerade eben konnte er erkennen, dass dies ein kleiner Junge war. Er weinte und schien vor irgendetwas Angst zu haben.  
Kurz darauf, liefen weitere Gestalten an dem Fenster vor bei. Männer, acht an der Zahl, die den Jungen verfolgten. An ihrer Kleidung her schätzte er sie als Banditen ein. Was wollten sie nur von dem Kleinen?

„Egal“, murmelte Sasuke, als es um ihn herum ruhig war. Das Schicksal des Jungens ging ihn nichts an, sollten diese Typen mit ihm doch machen was sie wollten.  
Flink verließ der Uchiha den laden und sprang auf die gepflasterte Straße. Der Kleine war in Richtung der Dorfmitte geflüchtet, dahin wo die Rauchsäule aufstieg. Vielleicht waren die Typen ja gnädig zu ihm und töteten ihn schnell und schmerzlos, vielleicht aber auch nicht.

„Tze“, gab Sasuke von sich und ging in die andere Richtung um weitere Häuser nach Karten zu durchsuchen. Um diesen Typen und eventuellen Problemen zu entgehen, musste er von nun an vorsichtiger sein, denn wenn sie ihn entdeckten, würden sie wohl sicher auch den Shinobi jagen und auf ein weiteres Gemetzel und Blutvergießen, hatte Sasuke keine Lust.

Der Uchiha hielt vor dem bisher größten Gebäude, was vor dem Krieg wohl auch das Prächtigste gewesen sein muss und schätzte, dass dort wohl die Verwaltung dieser Ortschaft untergebracht war. Hier musste es doch mit Sicherheit eine Karte geben. Er musste einfach eine finden!

Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und griff ruckartig an seinen Kopf. Ein Schmerz durchzog diesen, der genauso schnell gegangen, wie er aufgetreten war. Was war das nur? Er wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als ein Schrei die Stille des Dorfes durchzog.

Das musste der kleine Junge gewesen sein, hier, ganz in der Nähe. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn erwischt. Natürlich, schließlich waren seine Beine um einiges kürzer als die der Männer. „Tze“, raunte Sasuke, als er bemerkte, dass er sich in die Richtung gewandt hatte, aus der er den Schrei vernommen hatte. „Was geht mich der Zwerg an?“

Irgendetwas in ihm pochte heftig und wollte ihn dazu drängen ihm zu helfen. Aber warum? Wieso sollte er das tun?  
„Vielleicht hat der Zwerg ja eine Karte“, ging es Sasuke durch den Kopf. „Er ist mit Sicherheit ein Kind aus diesem Dorf und wird mir weiterhelfen können.“

Dieser Plan erschien dem jungen Shinobi als durchaus schlüssig und viel verlieren konnte er ja auch nicht, warum sollte er es nicht dann versuchen? Selbst wenn der Kleine keine Karte für ihn hatte, dann hatte Sasuke ihm wenigstens sein Leben gerettet, was er dann daraus machte, war nicht seine Angelegenheit.

„Oh man ...“, gab der Shinobi genervt von sich und sprintete los. Mit einem beherztem Sprung sprang er hinauf auf eines der beschädigten Dächern und sah sich um. In der Dorfmitte, entdeckte er den Brandherd, wohl eine Statue, von irgendjemandem und davor einen Mann, der den Kleinen festhielt. Ein Anderer ging in gebeugter Haltung auf ihm zu, in der Hand etwas haltend, was einer Klinge glich. Sie wollten den kleinen also wirklich töten.

Dann musste er ja jemand sein, vielleicht ein Sohn eines Fürsten, den sie entführt hatten und nach dem Krieg als Druckmittel nutzen wollen? Vielleicht wollten diese Typen auch nur an den Schatz des Dorfes und versprachen sich von dem Jungen zu erfahren, wo sich dieser befand und der Kleine schwieg einfach.

Aber wenn sie ihn benutzen wollten, warum wollten sie ihn dann so offensichtlich töten?  
„Ich hab keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen“, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und sofort sprang er zum nächsten Haus. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

In seiner Hast wurde Sasuke unvorsichtig und trat auf einen angebrochenen Giebel eines Häuserdaches, mit einem höllischem Lärm, zerbrach der Balken und der junge Uchiha krachte hinunter, durch eine Schicht Holz und landete in einem Kleiderschrank, der umgekippt worden war.

„Scheiße ...“, raunte er. Sasuke konnte Stimmen hören, anscheinend hatte man seine Anwesenheit bemerkt, noch einen Grund mehr sich mit der Rettung des Jungens zu beeilen.


	3. Kapitel 2 ▷ Ein ähnliches Schicksal

Sasuke musste sich von Holz befreien, als er aufstehen wollte.  
Von draußen waren Rufe zu hören. Anscheinend umzingelten sie das Gebäude, damit er ihnen nicht entkommen konnte. Was sie genau sagten, konnte er nicht verstehen.  
Dabei wäre es doch um ein vielfaches einfacher gewesen, wenn er sie aus dem Hintergrund hätte töten können und es wäre auch leichter gewesen.

„Komm daraus!“, hörte der junge Uchiha eine Männerstimme rufen.

Sasuke stand an einem Fenster, dessen Glas löchrig wie Käse war und sah hinaus. Auf der Straße standen drei Männer in zerschlissenen Sachen, sie trugen Schwerter in den Händen und einer, vermutlich der Anführer, hielt den Jungen fest in seinem Griff.  
Der Uchiha schätzte das Kind auf fünf, vielleicht sechs Jahre. Die Sachen die er trug waren löchrig und voller Blut. Er hatte schwarzes, kurzes Haar, das völlig zerzaust war, aber sein Gesicht sah er nicht.

„Hm“, gab der junge Shinobi von sich. Er hörte Schritte die ins Zimmer drangen. Mehrere Personen, zwei wahrscheinlich versuchten tölpelhaft die Treppe hinauf zu schleichen. Wollten sie so etwa Sasuke überraschen?  
Der Mann draußen, versuchte ihn wohl abzulenken, indem er erneut laut schrie: „Du bist umzingelt! Komm also raus und wir verschonen dich!“

„Aber Boss!“, gab der Mann, der links von ihm stand von sich. Ihm schien die ganze Situation nicht zu gefallen, das konnte Sasuke ihm ansehen. „Wahrscheinlich war das nur eine Katze!“

Der Mann, der Boss genannt worden war, schüttelte den Kopf und trat seinen untergebenem in die Magengrube. „Wie oft habe ich es dir schon gesagt, Tanuki?! Hör auf dir bei jeder Kleinigkeit in die Hose zu pissen! Das war mit Sicherheit keine Katze!“  
„Genau!“, warf der andere Mann ein. Er war das doppelte von den beiden Männern und erinnerte den lauschenden Uchiha an Choji, wobei dieser noch Schlank gegenüber diesem Fettklos war. „Dafür war das zu laut! Wer weiß, wie viele Schätze der Typ dabei hat!“

„Woher willst du wissen das es ein Typ ist?“, fragte Tanuki, Sasuke fand diesen Haufen amüsant, mehr aber auch nicht. Er könnte den ganzen Tag hier stehen und die drei belauschen, doch dazu kam er nicht, denn neben ihm, schlug ein Kunai in der Wand ein, ein zweites durchdrang die Scheibe und fiel auf die Straße.  
„Sie haben ihn!“, rief der Boss und gab so gleich ein Schmerzenslaut von sich. „Tanuki, Komaru, fangt die kleine Mistratte wieder ein!“  
„Geht klar Boss!“, gaben beide Männer von sich und entfernten sich von dem Gebäude. Sasuke konnte nur vermuten, dass es dem Kleinen gelungen war zu fliehen. Gut so, denn er hatte nun selbst zu tun.

Die zwei Männer, die so meisterhaft die Treppe hinauf geschlichen waren, standen vor ihm. Ihre Siegessicherheit, konnte er ihnen von den Gesichtern ablesen.  
„Haben wir dich“, raunte einer grinsend. Er war kleiner als sein Partner. „Hier sitzt du fest.“  
„Ey … Sie dir den an!“, sagte der Andere. „Der Typ ist ein Shinobi!“

„Ja und?“

Sasuke seufzte und zog das Kunai aus der Wand, in der selben Bewegung schleuderte er dieses zu den beiden und es landete in der Stirn des Größeren, welcher sofort tot zu Boden fiel.

„Ey, mach kein Witz, was soll das?!“, wollte der Kleinere von seinem Partner wissen, dann wand er sich wieder Sasuke zu.  
„Mach keinen Ärger! Du hast eh keine Chance ...“, drohte er dem Uchiha. Er zog ein Kunai aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Sasuke entgegen, mit zitternden Händen. „Ich bring dich um!“

„Ja“, gab der deutlich Jüngere von sich, grinste und zog sein Kusanagi. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und ehe der Fremde sich gegen seinen Angriff währen konnte, stieß Sasuke die Klinge seines Kusanagis in den Oberkörper. Blut spritzte, benetzte Sasukes neuen Umhang und als der Uchiha sein Schwert aus dem Körper zog, fiel dieser Kraftlos zu Boden. Die ersten Beiden waren schon einmal tot. Fehlten nur noch sechs.  
Sasuke ging in die Hocke, sprang hoch und landete auf einem kräftigeren Balken, der ihn auch halten konnte. Mit seinem blutrotem Sharingan sah er auf den Boss hinab.

„Du hast es also geschafft meinen Männern zu entkommen ...“

Sasuke blickte hinab auf die beiden Leichen und hob dann die Klinge seines Kusanagis empor, an dem das Blut des Toten klebte. „Ich denke, du solltest dir neue Männer suchen ...“  
Sasuke verschwand, so schnell dass der Anführer dieser Bande nicht sehen konnte wohin. Der junge Uchiha wollte noch die restlichen Männer ermorden, die um das Haus positioniert waren, ehe er sich auf die Suche nach dem Jungen machte.  
An allen vier Ecken standen sie. Alleine und ahnten nichts, sodass sie ihren Tod, in Form des Kusanagis, nicht kommen sahen. Einen nach dem Anderen ermordete Sasuke indem er die Klinge durch ihre Körper jagte.  
Die Leiche des letzten Mannes, packte er am Kragen, dann sprang er zurück auf das Dach des Hauses.  
Der Boss dieser Typen, stand immer noch da und starte geschockt zu dem Shinobi hoch. „Du … Wer bist … Du ..?“

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren ...“, achtlos schmiss Sasuke dem Mann die Leiche seines Mannes hin, der vor ihm auf den Boden landete.

„Du bist … Ein Shinobi ...“, stammelte der Boss vor sich hin. „Ich … Ich bezahle dir viel Geld … Wenn du für mich arbeitest. Das macht ihr Shinobi doch, oder?“

Sasuke konnte die Panik und das Entsetzen in den Augen des Fremden lesen, doch er erwiderte nichts.  
Genauso wie er zuvor verschwunden war, so tat er es auch dieses mal, doch tauchte er nun vor dem Mann auf.  
Sasuke war eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner als dieser, dennoch hatte er keinen Respekt vor diesem Verbrecher.

„Sag … Was hast du mit diesem Kind vor?“

„Ist er … Dein Verwandter ..?“, stammelte der Mann, der auf die blutrote Klinge des Schwertes starrte.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache … Was hast du mit ihm vor?!“, Sasuke hob das Kusanagi an und hielt die Klinge an den Hals des Mannes.

„Sch-schon gut … ich … ich wollte ihn verkaufen, der Zwerg bringt sicher eine Menge Kohle. Er ist hart im nehmen und somit gut für die Feldarbeit geeignet!“

„Tze ...“, entglitt es Sasukes Lippen nur, dann rammte er dem Fremden seine Klinge in den Oberkörper. Warmes Blut tropfte auf seine Haut. Er spürte es in seinem Gesicht.  
Ein Kinderhändler … Sasuke wollte gar nicht wissen wie viele Kinder dieser Mann schon von ihren Familien getrennt und verkauft hatte, doch damit war nun Schluss, dieser Mann würde niemanden mehr verkaufen, nur seine Seele an den Teufel.  
Es fehlten nur noch die Zwei Typen, die hinter dem Jungen her waren und dann konnte er weiter ziehen, sobald er eine Karte hatte. Doch dafür musste er sie erst noch finden.  
Sasuke sprang hinauf auf das Dach und sah sich um. Nirgends bewegte sich etwas, alles war ruhig, kein Laut war zu hören.

„H-hilfee!“, kreischte dann plötzlich jemand, wahrscheinlich der Junge, von Panik gepackt.

Ein gutes hatte dieser Hilferuf ja gehabt, denn so kannte Sasuke nun die Richtung in die er suchen musste. Kraftvoll stieß er sich von dem Balken ab und sprang in die Richtung.  
Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, ohne das Sasuke es mitbekommen hatte. Somit hatte er nun ungehinderte Sicht und musste nur aufpassen, dass er weder ausrutschte, noch das er wieder auf einen Balken trat, der unter seinem Gewicht zusammen brach.

„Hilfe!“, die Stimme führte Sasuke rechts herum. Mittlerweile lief er wieder am Boden, eine Gasse entlang und konnte nun auch die Stimmen der Verbrecher hören, die den Jungen bedrohten.

„Bitte … Hilft mir doch einer ...“, jammerte der Kleine.

Sasuke rannte um eine Ecke und, vor ihm standen die beiden Männer, die ihm den Blick auf den Jungen versperrten. Er konnte nur die dreckigen, nackten Füße sehen, die voller Schrammen und blauer Flecke waren.

„Hey!“, gab Sasuke von sich und zog somit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu sich. Der Dicke, Komaru, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war noch wuchtiger, als er es gedacht hatte und dieser Tanuki wirkte neben ihm noch viel schmächtiger und ängstlicher.

„E-ey … Wer bist du?“, fragte der Kleinere von Beiden. Ihm schien nicht ganz wohl zu mute zu sein.  
„Ein Kind“, gab Komaru von sich und musterte belustigt den kleineren und vor allem viel magereren Sasuke.

Wenn man die Beiden so vor einander sah, würde man den jüngeren Uchiha gar nicht zutrauen, ein Shinobi zu sein, was seine Gegner wohl taten. Zumindest bei dem Fetten war es eindeutig.

„Schau mal Tanuki, er spielt Samurai“, Komaru deutete auf das Kusanagi in Sasukes Hand und fing an zu lachen.  
„Leg das Schwert weg und geh wo anders Spielen“, gab der Kleinere der Beiden von sich, der jetzt, wo sein Partner so übermütig zu sein schien, seine Angst und Unsicherheit zu verlor.

„Ey, der bringt uns sicher auch Geld, wir sollten ihn zum Boss bringen.“  
„Aber Komaru, er ist viel zu alt, schau ihn dir an. Der ist mindestens 14!“

„Tze“, gab Sasuke von sich und hob seine Klinge an. „Euer Geschwätz kann ja keiner mit anhören.“

„Ich glaube der Kleine versteht nicht, dass man Erwachsene nicht bei der Arbeit stört“, gab der Größere der beiden Verbrecher von sich. Achtlos stieß er Tanuki hinter sich. „Kümmre dich um den Zwerg, ich erledige diesen hier, damit wir endlich weiter ziehen können.“

Sasuke umgriff feste den Griff des Schwertes, dann sprang er hoch und warf das Kusanagi, welches den kleineren Tanuki unvorbereitet traf. Mit einem Rums, ging der Mann zu Boden und der kleiner Junge, der sich an eine Hauswand drückte, fing an ängstlich zu weinen.  
Komaru packte die kalte Wut, als er seinen niedergestochenen Partner sah. Ruckartig, von der Wut geleitet, zog er das Kusanagi aus dem leblosen Körper. Wütend schwang der Hüne die Klinge und Sasuke packten Zweifel, war es richtig gewesen das Kusanagi aus der Hand zu geben?  
Somit musste der Uchiha dem Hieb ausweichen und nach einem der wenigen Kunai greifen, die er bei sich trug. Es war um so ein vielfaches einfacher mit dem Schwert. Hatte er sich denn wirklich so daran gewöhnt es zu benutzen?  
Doch all das jammern brachte nichts. Er war zwei seiner Kunai seinem Gegner entgegen, die dieser mit Leichtigkeit parierte. Die Wurfmesser prallten an der blutigen Klinge einfach ab.

Ein neuer Plan musste her, Sasuke sprang in die Luft, dann warf er fünf Kunais, formte Fingerzeichen und spie Feuerkugeln, welche die Wurfsterne umgaben und zusammen mit diesen Komaru verletzten. Sie streiften ihn nur an den Schultern, eines wurde sogar von dem Hünen pariert.   
„Du bist ein geschickter Shinobi, Kleiner“, gab Komaru anerkennend von sich, doch Sasuke ließ sich davon in keinster Weise beirren.  
Erneut formte er Fingerzeichen und wenige Augenblicke später, war seine Hand mit Blitzen umhüllt, die wie ein Schwarm von tausender Vögel zwitscherten. Sofort stieß er sich ab und griff den Riesen an.

Komaru reagierte so fort, auch wenn er mehr als nur Schwerfällig wirkte, war er ein harter Brocken. „Man nennt mich den unumstößlichen Felsen“, rief er und hob die Klinge. „Mich wirst du nicht besiegen!“  
Sasuke schlug zu, doch traf seine Hand die Klinge. Er spürte wie das Metall in seine Hand schnitt, wie das Blut über seine Hand lief, doch er hörte nicht auf.  
Sein Kusanagi leitete Strom, deswegen führte er es erst mit sich.  
„Chidori … Nagashi“, raunte der junge Uchiha und sofort floss die Elektrizität durch die Metallklinge.  
Mit einem Schrei ließ Komaru den griff los und fiel zurück, geschockt von dem geschehenem.

„Noch … Noch ist das nicht das Ende.“

„Du hältst wirklich viel aus, Fettklops“, gab Sasuke von sich. Er hob sein Schwert wieder auf und wog dieses in seiner Hand, als überprüfte er, ob die Waffe durch den Fremden Schaden genommen hatte. „Aber auch für dich ist nun hier Schluss, du kannst deinen Kumpels in der Hölle guten Tag sagen.“  
Sasuke schwang die Klinge, die Wunde in seiner Hand brannte, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz einfach und ließ erneut sein Raiton-Chakra durch das Kusanagi fließen, sodass sich eine noch viel längere, Blitzklinge bildete. Kalt und ohne eine Regung, stach er die Klinge in den Körper. Komaru schrie vor Schmerz und dann verstummte er, für immer.  
Ruhe kehrte in die Gasse ein, die einige Minuten andauerte, dann erklang ein Schluchzen und ein wimmern. Der Junge, Sasuke hatte ihn glatt vergessen.

Der junge Uchiha zog sein Schwert aus dem Körper des Dicken und sah zu dem kleinen Bündel, dass sich in die Ecke quetschte. Er schien wirklich Angst zu haben, was nicht Sasukes Absichten gewesen waren, schließlich sollte der Zwerg ihm zum Dank doch eine Karte besorgen., also musste er sich nun wohl oder übel darum bemühen, den Kleinen zu beruhigen.  
Langsam, als wolle er die Toten ehren, schob er das Kusanagi in seine Scheide, dann begutachtete er erst einmal die Wunde in seiner linken Hand. Sie war tiefer als er dachte und musste wohl oder über versorgt werden. Er musste sie reinigen und verbinden, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sich dort Dreck sammelte und er sich eine Entzündung, oder gar eine Blutvergiftung zu zog.  
Doch nun erst einmal musste er sich um den Zwerg kümmern, also ging er langsam auf ihn zu, darauf achtend ob er sich regte und tatsächlich zuckte der Kleine bei jedem seiner Schritte zusammen.

Sasuke blieb vor dem Jungen stehen. ging in die Hocke und sah ihn ruhig an. Zwischen ihnen ließ er einen genügend großen Abstand, denn für den Jungen, musste der Kampf gerade eben schrecklich gewesen sein. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Nacht, in der er all die toten Uchihas vorgefunden und vor den Leichen seiner Eltern gestanden hatte. Es war eine Lüge wenn er sagen würde dass ihm das alles nicht zugesetzt hatte. Natürlich hatte es ihm geschadet, das bewiesen die nächtlichen Alpträume, die er nur mit Mühen bezwungen und in seinem Hass ertränkt hatte.  
Für dieses Kind musste es genauso schwer sein, zwar hatte Sasuke vor seinen Augen nur Verbrecher und nicht seine Eltern ermordet, doch hatte er diese wohl an den Krieg verloren und war nun völlig auf sich allein gestellt.  
Der junge Uchiha kam nicht drum herum Ähnlichkeiten bei dem Zwerg und ihm zu sehen. Der Junge war nur ruhiger als Sasuke damals gewesen.

„Hey“, gab der Ältere von sich. Der Kleinere zuckte zusammen. Er hatte seine Arme vor seinem Gesicht gehoben, als würde er sich so unsichtbar machen können.  
Sasuke hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit dem Kleinen umzugehen hatte. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war das, was Itachi damals bei ihm gemacht hatte, wenn er ihn hatte trösten wollen.  
Also griff der Shinobi in seine Umhängetasche und zog einen Apfel heraus. Sie sahen durch die ganzen Kämpfe und durch den Sturz in das Dach nicht mehr ganz so schön aus, doch es sollte reichen. Langsam reichte er dem verängstigtem Kind hin. „Hier, du hast sicher Hunger, oder?“

Es dauerte, bis der Kleine sich dazu entschied einen der beiden Arme anzuheben um zwischen diese hindurch zu schauen. Erst sah er den Apfel an, dann zu Sasuke.  
Der Uchiha konnte zwei dunkle Augen sehen, die schon viel mehr gesehen hatten, als sie sollten. Er sah mitgenommen und müde aus. „Ich tu dir nichts … Keine Angst“, sagte Sasuke. „Die bösen Männer sind weg.“  
Die Arme entfernten sich noch ein wenig mehr, von dem jungem Gesicht. Die Augen des Kleinen lagen auf Sasuke, als würde er diesen fixieren, dann huschte der Blick auf das Schwert, dessen Griff er hinter seinem Rücken sehen konnte.  
Der Shinobi bemerkte dies und zog das Kusanagi, samt Scheide aus seiner Befestigung, damit er es vor sich auf den Boden legen konnte. „Ich werde dir nichts tun.“

Der Kleine starrte auf das Schwert auf dem Boden, als könne es ihn von sich aus töten, ohne das der Shinobi vor ihm etwas tun musste.  
Ein Shinobi, einer wie diese die in seinem Dorf gekämpft hatten. Doch eigentlich sah er ganz anders aus.  
Sasuke setzte sich hin. Er lehnte seinen Rücken an eine Wand und schnitt den Apfel mit einem Kunai in zwei Hälften. Damit der Junge zu ihm sprach, musste er wohl einfach nur Geduld haben und dazu brauchte er Zeit. Und wenn er davon nicht genug hatte.  
Zu Sasukes Glück, brauchte er aber nicht lange warten, bis der Junge seine Arme senkte und neugierig zu dem Fremden hinsah. Sofort hielt der Uchiha ihm eine Hälfte des Apfels hin.  
Sasuke musste gestehen, dass ihm das blasse Gesicht, mit den schwarzen Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, irgendwie bekannt vor kam, doch er wusste nicht woher.

Zögerlich griff der Zwerg nach dem Apfel und murmelte ein leises „Danke“, worauf er in die Frucht biss.  
Schweigen trat ein, während die Beiden ihre Hälften aßen. Sasuke war schneller fertig, da der Jüngere nur kleine Stücke abbiss und zwischen den bissen immer langsamer wurde, bis er den Apfel fallen ließ und schließlich anfing zu weinen.  
Sasuke sah ihn an und noch viel mehr, erinnerte dieser Junge ihn an sich selbst. Er verstand seinen Schmerz, die Einsamkeit die er nun spürte, dennoch würde er nun nicht hier bleiben um sich um einen Fremden zu kümmern. Einem Opfer des Krieges. Das war nicht die Schlacht des Uchihas, Konoha und die anderen Großmächte mussten sich um den Zwerg kümmern.  
Das einzige was er von ihm wollte war eine Karte.

„Wo … Wo sind die anderen Männer?“, fragte das Kind plötzlich und Sasuke brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen. Der Kleine sah auf die Leichen von Komaru und Tanuki. „Sind sie auch … Tod?“  
Kurz sah er zum Himmel empor. „Ja“, sagte er dann, mit etwas kalter Stimme. Warum sollte er ihm das schönreden, oder gar schonend beibringen? Umso schneller er damit klar kam, das die Menschen sich gegenseitig umbrachten, desto stärker konnte er werden und davon brauchte er nun eine ganze Menge.  
„Möchtest du einen neuen Apfel?“  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, seine Tränen wollten wohl nicht versiegen. Verständlich, doch irgendwie war es mehr störend. Es hinderte Sasuke am weiterkommen.  
Schweigen trat ein, während sie auf dem schlammigen Boden saßen. Sasuke sollte ihn ermutigten wo anders hin zugehen, denn hier würden sie sich nur eine Erkältung zuziehen, doch wohin sollten sie gehen? Das war die entschiedenste Frage gewesen, die er sich nach der Ermordung seiner Familie gestellt hatte. Wo war er noch zu Hause?  
All das, was Sasuke durchmachen musste, kam nun auf den Jungen zu, nur das dieser noch nicht einmal ein Dorf hatte, dass sich um ihn kümmern konnte.

„[I]Dieses Kind kann dir egal sein. Soll er doch schauen wie er hier klar kommt. Er kann hier ein ganz neues Leben anfangen“[/I], ging es dem Uchiha durch den Kopf, dann stand er auf. „Wir sollten uns Schutz suchen. Wenn wir hier auf dem nassem Boden sitzen, dann werden wir nur krank.“  
„Suchen“, wiederholte der Junge, der nun aufhörte zu weinen. Anscheinend hatte das Wort ihn an etwas erinnert, doch an was, wollte Sasuke gar nicht wissen.  
„Ja, wir suchen uns etwas. Wenn es anfängt zu regnen, werden wir nur nass und krank.“  
Der Jüngere nickte und stand dann auf. Seine Beine zitterten, wohl von der Flucht und der Angst, die ihm wahrscheinlich tief in den Knochen saß. Erst musste er miterleben, wie das ganze Dorf ausgelöscht wird und dann jagten ihn Kinderhändler.

„Du hast sie alle getötet?“

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn und bemerkte dann, dass der Fremde wieder die Leichen der beiden Verbrecher fixierte. „Ja, ich habe sie alle getötet. Sie werden dir nichts mehr tun“, er griff nach seinem Kusanagi und schob es wieder zwischen dem Seil, wo es hingehörte.

„Du bist ein Shinobi, oder?“

„Ja, bin ich.“

„Aus welchem Dorf kommst du?“

„Aus gar keinem“, antwortete Sasuke kalt. Sollte er lügen? Derzeit gehörte er zu keiner Nation, zu keinem Dorf.

„Aber du musst doch ein zu Hause haben.“

Musste er das? Sasuke wusste es besser, den im Moment gab es keinen Ort den er sein zu Hause nannte. Er hatte keinen Platz an den er zurückkehren konnte. Machte ihn das nun glücklich, oder traurig? Keines von beidem.

„Shinobi-san?“

„Ich bin auf Reisen“, erwiderte Sasuke dann, denn er befürchtete der Kleine würde nie Ruhe geben, wenn er ihm nicht irgendetwas sagte.  
„Ach so ...“, sagte der Kleinere. Langsam ging er auf Sasuke zu und griff zögerlich nach seiner Hand.  
Skeptisch, ließ der Uchiha es zu. Er brauchte erst einmal das Vertrauen dieses Kindes.

„Lass uns etwas suchen, bevor es zu regnen anfängt.“

„Ja!“

Sasuke wusste es nicht genau, doch es kam ihm so vor, als hätte sich der Junge beruhigt, als hätte er das was ihm zugestoßen war schon fast vergessen. War es etwa Vertrauen? Vertraute der Fremde dem Uchiha, nur weil er ihn gerettet hatte, oder weil er der einzige lebende Mensch war, der ihn nicht verkaufen wollte?  
Welch törichter Gedanke dieses kleinen Jungens. Er würde schon noch verstehen, dass Sasuke sich nicht um ihn kümmern würde. Er war der Letzte, der dem Zwerg nun seine Familie ersetzen würde.  
Wenn es an der Zeit war, würde auch er es endlich verstehen.

Zusammen setzten sie sich in Bewegung und verließen die Gasse, wo bei der kleine Junge etwas länger brauchte, als sie an den beiden Leichen vorbei gingen. Zudem musste er bei fast jedem Gebäude schauen, wahrscheinlich wusste er, wer da gelebt hatte.  
Auf den Straßen zum Glück nicht all zu viele Leichen, sodass der Junge nur hin und wieder stehen blieb um zu schauen und manchmal auch zu weinen.  
Was ging nur in dem Kopf des Kleinen vor? Spürte er so wie Sasuke damals den Drang nach Rache, oder Litt er einfach nur vor sich hin. Hass und Wut würden ihm weiter helfen, denn diese Gefühle konnten ihn stärker machen und somit ihm am leben erhalten, doch ob der Zwerg dazu in der Lage war? Er wirkte so weich und zerbrechlich.

Sasuke führte den Jungen zu einem leergeräumten Laden, dessen Scheibe zersplittert und die Regale umgestoßen worden waren. Sie konnten sich auf das alte Holz setzen und sich dort ausruhen und miteinander reden, nur wirkte der Kleine nicht so, als würde er auch nur ein Wort mit ihm sprechen wollen.  
„Willst du noch einen Apfel?“, fragte Sasuke, während er überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, nicht noch ein paar zu holen, doch besonders scharf war er nicht da drauf.  
Der Zwerg schüttelte den Kopf und lief durch den Ladenbereich, während sich der Shinobi auf eines der Regale setzte. Der Kleine kannte eindeutig diese Räumlichkeiten, dass sah Sasuke an seinem Blick. Es musste schwer für ihn sein, seine Heimat in Trümmern liegen zu sehen.

„Hier … Hat meine Mama mal Schmuck gekauft“, sagte er dann plötzlich. „Auch Uhren hat man hier bekommen. Aber davon ist wohl nichts mehr übrig.“  
Da hatte der Junge recht, denn Sasuke konnte wirklich nichts sehen, was daran erinnerte, was hier einst verkauft wurde.  
„Warum sind sie in dieses Dorf gekommen?“  
Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Zufall. Sie waren in vielen Dörfern, die eigentlich nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hatten.“

„Das ist unfair. Hier haben keine Shinobi gelebt!“

„Krieg ist niemals fair.“

Der Junge sah hinaus. „Es regnet wieder ...“, murmelte er. „Seid sie hier waren, regnet es andauernd.“  
Sasuke konnte die Worte nicht bestätigen, doch auch er lief schon lange durch den Regen. Gab es die Sonne überhaupt noch, oder war auch sie in diesem Krieg gefallen?  
„Warum bist du auf der Reise und bist nicht mit in den Krieg gezogen?“, fragte der Kleinere und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du bist echt gut im kämpfen!“

„Hn … Danke.“

„Du würdest diesen Krieg bestimmt mit Leichtigkeit beenden!“

„Ich habe nicht vor mich da einzumischen.“

„Warum nicht? Du gehörst doch zu den Shinobis und … Die Erwachsenen sagten, die Shinobis retten uns vor einer großen Gefahr.“  
„Das werden sie sicherlich“, gab Sasuke von sich und seufzte. Wenn die Alliierten Nationen denn auch gegen Uchiha Madara bestehen konnten. Gegen einen Sharinganerben, kam man nur mit einem solchen an und das fehlte den Streitkräften. Itachi war der Einzige, der gegen ihn hätte bestehen können und auf Konohas Seite gestanden hatte, doch der hatte sie ja lieber um Kabuto und sein Edo Tensei gekümmert. Ob Sasuke sich auch ihm angeschlossen hätte, wenn Itachi sich Madara gestellt hätte?

„Oniisan?“

Der Uchiha zuckte zusammen und sah dann den Jungen an. „Ich darf dich doch Oniisan nennen, oder?“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, murrte der Ältere. Es war merkwürdig, so genannt zu werden.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“

„Uchiha Sasuke.“

„Das ist ein cooler Name!“

Schweigen trat ein, während der Regen auf die Erde niederprasselte, zum wiederholtem Male, als wolle der Himmel die Welt ertränken. Oder beweinte er den Krieg?  
Wann würde das nur endlich aufhören?  
„Als die weißen Wesen kamen, schickte mein Vater mich weg“, sagte der Junge ganz plötzlich. „Ich bin durch einen Geheimgang in der Wand verschwunden und habe mich in der Apfelplantage versteckt. Da habe ich ein Baumhaus. Niemand hat mich gefunden.“  
Deswegen hatte er also überlebt. Sein Vater hatte ihm angewiesen sich zu verstecken. Jedoch, was brachte es ihm zu leben, wo doch alle tot waren?

Sasuke schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, dass auch er ein solches Versteck gehabt hatte. Es war ein Schutzraum, den man über einem geheimen Eingang im Garten erreichen konnte. Oft hatte sein Vater mit ihm geübt sich dort zu verstecken und immer war er zu langsam gewesen, weil er in der Hast immer über irgendetwas gestolpert war. Über Baumwurzeln, Steine, oder seine eigenen Füße. Nie hatte er es zu der vollsten Zufriedenheit seines Vaters schaffen können und die darauffolgenden Tadel, hatten ihm schwer im Magen gelegen. Nie hatte er nur ein lobendes Wort von ihm gehört, nur damals, als Sasuke es geschafft hatte das Katon Jutsu zu meistern, doch im selben Atemzug, hatte Fugaku ihm gesagt, er solle nicht mehr Itachi nacheifern.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Nähe zu seinem Bruder ein wirklich guter Tausch, gegen die Anerkennung seines Vaters war. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich bei Itachi wohler gefühlt. Doch diese Zeit war vorbei.  
„Ich habe gewartet, bis alles wieder ruhig war und bin dann wieder herausgekommen, doch dann war schon alles … Zerstört“, erklärte der Jüngere weiter. „ich habe über all gesucht, doch sie haben alle getötet.“  
„Und dann kamen diese Männer?“, fragte Sasuke, der weniger an dieser Geschichte Interessiert war, als man glauben konnte.

„Ja“, sagte der Junge. „Ich war auf der Suche ...“

Sasuke konnte es sich denken, wonach der Junge gesucht hatte: Nach seinen Eltern, doch alles was er wohl von ihnen gefunden hatte, waren ihre Leichen.

„... Nach meinem kleinen Bruder.“

Es war nichts besonderes, dass er einen kleinen Bruder hatte, schließlich war er doch selber eine, somit überraschte es ihn nicht großartig. Doch auch bei dem Bruder des Jungens würde es nicht anders aussehen, wie bei seinen Eltern.  
„Und da bin ich auf diese Männer gestoßen … Sie haben die Häuser durchsucht und alles geklaut was ihnen in de Quere kam. Ich habe sie beobachtet, wie sie alles zum Marktplatz gebracht und die Statue unseres Dorfgründers angezündet haben. Ich bin gestolpert“, der Junge seufzte traurig. „Deswegen haben sie mich entdeckt und gejagt. Aber zum Glück bist du gekommen.“

„Hn, schon gut.“

„Nein nein, du hast mich gerettet!“, mit durch Tränen feuchten Augen sah der Kleine ihn an, sichtbar Dankbar darüber dass Sasuke ihn gerettet hatte. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir Danken kann.“  
Das klang fast schon wie ein Stichwort, für Sasukes Plan, auch wenn der Junge ihm ein wenig Leid tat, fühlte er sich nicht schlecht, dass er ihn nur aus reinem Eigennutz gerettet hatte. „Du könntest mir bestimmt helfen.“  
„Und wie?“, fragte der Zwerg begeistert. „Ich tue alles!“  
Das klang fast schon wie Musik in seinen Ohren, würde er nun sagen, wenn er der Typ dafür war, doch er lächelte nur schief und erklärte dem Kleinen dann was er brauchte: „Ich bin auf der Durchreise, jedoch fehlt mir eine Karte. Vielleicht kannst du mir sagen ob ich in diesem Dorf eine finden kann.“  
Der Junge sah sich um, so als wüsste er, dass hier eine liegen würde. „Ja, ich weiß wo eine sein könnte ...“

„Holst du sie mir, oder bringst du mich zu ihr?“

„Sie ist in meinem Versteck ...“, der Kleine schien bei dem Gedanken alleine hinaus gehen zu müssen zu Zittern anzufangen. „Aber … Ich möchte nicht alleine da raus.“  
Diesen Einwand konnte er verstehen, er war in dem Alter auch nicht wirklich mutig gewesen. Er hatte eine große und vor allem freche Klappe gehabt, besonders gegenüber seinem Bruder, weil er behütet und sicher aufgewachsen war und in der Sommernacht, in der sein Clan ermordet wurde, hätte er sich wohl des öfteren vor Angst in die Hose gemacht, wenn seine Wut und Trauer nicht um einiges größer gewesen wäre. „Ich kann mit dir gehen.“  
Sofort hellte sich das besorgte Gesicht des Kleinen auf. „Es ist auch nicht ganz so weit weg!“, sagte er begeistert und sprang auf. Er rannte zu dem Fenster, durch das sie eingestiegen waren und sah hinaus. Es regnete immer noch und sah auch nicht so aus, als würde es damit in nächster Zeit aufhören.  
„Wir können hier warten“, sagte Sasuke und griff in seine Tasche um einen der Äpfel herauszuholen. „Iss etwas.“  
Zögerlich nickte der Kleine, ging auf den Shinobi zu und nahm den leicht angedetschten Apfel an sich um in ihn zu beißen. Er setzte sich neben Sasuke, der schweigend ebenfalls einen Apfel aß.  
Der junge Uchiha hatte nun das erste Mal seid einiger zeit das Gefühl, dass endlich seine Reise voranging.  
„Aber wenn du keine Karte hast, dann bist du ganz zufällig hier her gekommen, oder Sasuke?“  
Der Uchiha nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin schon die ganze Zeit auf der Suche nach einer Karte. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo ich hier bin.“  
„Hmmm ...“, gab der Zwerg von sich, dessen Namen er gar nicht kannte und auch nicht danach fragen würde. „Dieses Dorf heißt Karasu.“

„Das habe ich auf dem Schild über dem Tor gelesen.“

„Ja, vor dem Krieg war es hier ein schönes Dorf. Wir haben zwar keine Shinobis, und die, die hier geboren werden ziehen weg um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen, aber trotzdem leben wir hier friedlich.“  
Sasuke nickte, als Zeichen das er der Erklärung lauschte. Er kannte es von früher. Als er noch zur Akademie gegangen war, war da auch ein Junge, der nicht aus Konoha kam, sondern aus einem kleinerem Dorf. Er lebte nur bei ihnen, weil er seine Ausbildung machen wollte. Was aus ihm geworden war, wusste er jedoch nicht. Seid dem Abschluss, hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Ich wollte auch immer ein Shinobi werden, aber jetzt wo ich den Krieg sehe“, der Junge seufzte. „Dieser Krieg ist furchtbar.“

„Das Leben eines Shinobis ist so. Du riskierst dein Leben für dein Dorf, oder für deine Auftraggeber.“

„Es klingt nicht so, als wärst du gerne ein Shinobi.“

Der junge Uchiha schloss die Augen und atmete ein und wieder aus. „Sagen wir es so, durch den Krieg habe ich einige meiner Ansichten in Frage gestellt.“  
Schweigen trat ein, während der Regen auf die Erde plätscherte und Sasuke seinen Apfelkitsch hinauswarf.

„Ich bin als Shinobi geboren, in einer Familie von Shinobis aufgewachsen und habe von meinem Vater die Ansichten und Traditionen meines Clans geerbt. Für mich war es klar, dass ich genauso ein großartiger Shinobi war, wie er, doch nun ...“, Sasuke griff in seine Tasche und holte seine Flasche heraus, aus der er erst einen Schluck trank und diese dann an den Kleinen weiter reichte. „Ich habe das Leben meiner Eltern und meines Bruders nie in Frage gestellt und habe nach einem solchen gestrebt. Ich habe die Lehren meines Vaters befolgt, ohne mich zu fragen ob es richtig ist und ob es der richtige Weg für mich ist.“

„Das klingt, als wäre es gar nicht so toll ein Shinobi zu werden.“

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum erzählte er dem Kleinen eigentlich von ihm und dem Leben als Shinobi? Wurde er nun weich? Es wurde Zeit das er endlich weiter kam und ein neues Ziel fand.

„Du solltest dir im Klaren sein, ob du wirklich dazu in der Lage bist als Shinobi zu arbeiten, denn dieses Leben bringt viele Entbehrungen mit sich.“

„Hmmm“, gab der Junge von sich. Er sah aus als wenn er über etwas angestrengt nachdachte. Vielleicht über die Worte Sasukes. „Aber … ich habe ja bis auf meinen kleinen Bruder niemanden mehr ...“  
Innerlich schüttelte der Uchiha den Kopf und wollte dieses Thema beenden, denn er konnte ja eh nichts für den kleinen Jungen tun. Er warf einen Blick hinaus und stellte zufrieden fest, dass der Regen nach ließ.  
„Komm, wir gehen“, sagte der Ältere und stand auf. „Der Regen wird sicherlich bald aufhören.“  
Wie als hätte der Zwerg nur darauf gewartet, dass Sasuke sagt, sie sollten los gehen. Um so schneller er die Karte hatte, desto eher wurde er den Jungen auch wieder los.

Der Zwerg kletterte als erstes aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Straße und im gleichen Moment, indem seine Füße die nasse Straße berührten, hörte es auch auf zu regnen.  
Sasuke kam das wirklich gelegen.  
Der Junge übernahm gleich die Führung und zeigte Sasuke den Weg den sie gehen musste. Er rannte links herum die Straße entlang und dann erst einmal gerade aus. Sie liefen an ein paar Ruinen vorbei, die das Kind kaum eines Blickes würdigte. Wahrscheinlich verdrängte er alles um nicht von den Emotionen übermannt zu werden.  
Der Zwerg führte ihn durch das Dorf, nutzte Gassen, die nicht oft mit Schutt und Bruchstücke der Häuserwände blockiert waren, die, wo man vor betreten schon Leichen, oder Blut sehen konnte, ließ er aus und suchte so lang, bis er eine bessere Gasse entdeckte.  
Der Junge führte den Shinobi bis zu der Dorfmauer, an der sie entlang gingen.  
„Hier gibt es einen Riss in der Mauer, die durch Bretter verschlossen wird“, erklärte der Zwerg. „Aber die sind locker, was man ihnen nicht ansieht. Dadurch bin ich immer hinaus gekommen.“

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie an dem beschriebenem Riss ankamen. Sofort schob der Kleine die Bretter beiseite und kletterte hindurch. Sasuke wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis er ihm folgte, dabei fragte er warum er sich das antat. Er hätte auch über die Mauer springen können, doch nun war es zu spät. Würde er nun zurück krabbeln, damit er hinüber springen konnte, wäre ziemlich affig.  
In wenigen Augenblicken war er auf der anderen Seite und erhob sich aus dem Dreck. Seine Hose war voller Schlamm, genauso wie seine Hände, weswegen er diese schütteln musste um den Dreck los zu werden.  
„Hier entlang!“, rief der Kleine. Er stand an dem Rand eines Wäldchen, zumindest waren dort ein paar junge Bäume.  
Ach ja, der Zwerg hatte ihm von der Apfelplantage erzählt. Er folgte dem Jungen weiter hin zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, an denen kein einziger Apfel mehr hin, dafür lagen viele verrottete am Boden, auf die Sasuke trat. Ein wirklich widerliches Gefühl, wenn sie zermatschten, mit einem ebenso widerlichem Geräusch.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange bis der Kleine an einem altem Apfelbaum stehen blieb. Schon beim Anblick der Rinde sah man ihm sein Alter an. Hoch oben, war ein Haus gebaut, ein Baumhaus, so eines hatte sich Sasuke als Kind immer gewünscht, doch für einen Uchiha gab es wichtigeres, als Spielen.  
Der Kleine stand vor einer Strickleiter und hatte eine Hand auf eine Sprosse gelegt. Da hoch traute sich das Kind? Das waren sicherlich fast drei Meter, die er auf der wackeligen Strickleiter hinauf steigen musste. Der Zwerg war doch gerade mal fünf, wenn er ihn richtig einschätzte.  
„Ich klettere hinauf und hole sie hinunter“, verkündete er und kurz darauf, stieg er die Leiter hinauf. Er war geschickt und schnell, als würde er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen. Somit war er auch schnell oben und kaum, dass er aus Sasukes Blickfeld verschwunden war, hörte er wie der Zwerg kramte, wahrscheinlich in einer Kiste.  
Das lief doch wirklich perfekt! So konnte er bald verschwinden. Wenn das Gesicht des Jungen freudestrahlend auftauchte, würde er sich die Karte geben lassen und dann schnellstmöglich verschwinden. Mit seinen kurzen Beinen, würde der Kleine ihm wohl kaum folgen können.  
Ja, das klang nach einem wirklich perfektem Plan.

Kaum hatte er seinen Gedanken beschlossen, tauchte auch das Kindergesicht auf. Er hielt die Karte in die Höhe, so als hätte er ein gefährliches Tier erlegen müssen um an sie zu gelangen. „Ich hab sie!“  
„Gut, danke!“, rief Sasuke und hob den rechten Arm hoch. „Wirf sie herunter, ich fang sie auf!“  
Der Zwerg sah das eingerollte Papier in seiner Hand an, dann überlegte er und verschwand wieder. Erneut konnte Sasuke ihn kramen hören.  
„Was machst du da?“, fragte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er hatte keine Lust darauf hinauf zu klettern und sich die Karte zu holen. Das hatte er gar nicht nötig.

„Kleiner?“

Er wartete, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis er die Stimme des Jungen hörte. „Einen Augenblick noch!“  
Das Geräusch des Kramens war verstummt, dafür hörte Sasuke dumpfe Laute und das zuziehen eines Reißverschlusses. Skeptisch sah er hinauf zu der Hütte und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Wenige Augenblicke später, war es ruhig, dann hörte er Schritte und kurz darauf, stieg der Zwerg die Strickleiter hinunter. Auf dem Rücken trug er einen Rucksack, den er anscheinend zuvor gepackt hatte.  
Mit einem zufriedenem und aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck, kam er auf dem Boden auf und sah den Älteren erwartungsvoll an. Dieser sah ihn jedoch nur fragend an und schweigen trat ein.

„Was wird das?“, fragte Sasuke.

„Naja, ich habe doch niemanden und ich muss meinen kleinen Bruder finden“, erklärte der Junge, während er etwas verlegen mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden kratzte. „Ich bin viel zu schwach um alleine los zuziehen und ihn zu suchen!“  
Skeptisch legte Sasuke seine Stirn in falten.  
„Und du bist ein so starker Shinobi!“, flehend sah der Kleine den Uchiha an. „Bitte nimm mich mit dir!“  
Schweigen trat erneut an. Der Junge sah den Älteren erwartungsvoll an, in dem Glauben, Sasuke könnte gar nicht anders als ihn mit zu nehmen, doch da täuschte er sich gewaltig in dem Uchiha. Sasuke hatte nicht vor sich einen Klotz, wie den Jungen ans Bein zu binden, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Außerdem brachte es nichts nach seinem kleinen Bruder zu suchen, der wahrscheinlich tot bei all den anderen Leichen lag. Er musste also nur im Dorf suchen um ihn zu finden.

Sasuke seufzte genervt, ehe er kalt und bestimmend antwortete: „Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich habe nicht vor eine Göre wie dich mit zu nehmen. Gib mir also die Karte und dann verschwinde“, fordernd hielt er die Hand auf, doch der Junge wand sich weg.  
„Nein!“, war die Antwort des Jüngeren, der den Älteren stur ansah.

„Wieso nein?! Gib sie mir, schließlich habe ich dir dein Leben gerettet!“

„Nein!“, wiederholte der Junge trotzig. „Es ist meine Karte!“

„Und wenn, du kannst sie ja noch nicht einmal lesen!“

„Ich will dass du mich mit nimmst! Ich muss meinen Bruder finden!“, gab der Kleinere trotzig von sich. „Ich brauch die Karte selber.“  
Der Zwerg war stur und nun wohl auch beleidigt, zumindest entnahm Sasuke das seiner Gesichtsmimik. Vielleicht war da auch ein klein wenig Enttäuschung, doch das alles war dem Shinobi egal. „Du würdest mir nur im Wege stehen und außerdem ...“, Sasuke wand sich ab. „Du kannst deinen Bruder im Dorf suchen. Seine Leiche liegt mit Sicherheit irgendwo unter den Trümmern. Viel Spaß beim suchen.“  
Innerlich murrend setzte sich Sasuke in Bewegung und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Weg, der ihn zu diesem Dorf geführt hatte. Irgendwann würde er schon ein weiteres Dorf finden und dann auch mit Sicherheit eine Karte. Dafür brauchte er den Zwerg nicht. Ganz sicherlich nicht.


	4. Kapitel 3 ▷ Mein Name ist ...

Sasuke war nun schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unterwegs. Das Dorf Karasu hatte er weit hinter sich gelassen und der Zwerg folgte ihm immer noch. Es nervte, auch wenn er ihm es hoch anrechnen musste, dass er in der Lage war mit ihm schritt zu halten. Als normaler Zivilist, war es eigentlich nicht möglich, einem Shinobi, der so viel trainiert hatte wie Sasuke, folgen zu können. Vielleicht ein paar Minuten lang, doch das was der Kleine da schaffte ließ ihn eher wie ein Shinobi wirken, als einem normalem Jungen.

Sasuke blieb stehen, wartete ein paar Sekunden und dann drehte er sich zu dem Jüngeren um. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und und er schenkte dem Älteren einen wütenden Blick.

„Warum folgst du mir?“, fragte der Uchiha kalt.

„Weil ich ein kleiner Junge und viel zu schwach bin um hier draußen alleine klar zu kommen!“, rief er ihm zu. „Außerdem muss ich meinen Bruder finden!“

„Tze“, gab Sasuke nur von sich und ging weiter. Warum gab der Zwerg seinen Bruder nicht auf? Er war tot! Ein Kind das noch Jünger war als dieser Zwerg, dürfte diesen Angriff nicht überlebt haben und wenn doch, dürften sich diese Kinderhändler um ihn gekümmert haben. Ein Überleben war also ausgeschlossen. Selbst wenn diese Verbrecher ihn geschnappt hätten, dürfte das Kind wohl nicht mehr auffindbar sein.

Der Uchiha schielte nach Hinten. Der Junge, der sich ihm noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte, folgte ihm. Sein Blick war halb gesenkt, damit er den Älteren nicht anstarrte, aber auch nicht aus den Augen verlieren konnte.  
Dieses Spiel konnte Sasuke noch ewig spielen. Der Kleine jedoch würde früher oder später an seine Grenzen stoßen, egal wie gut er sich in diesem Augenblick auch hielt, er war einfach nur ein kleiner, sturer Junge, der nicht aufgeben wollte.

Genauso wie Sasuke selbst. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er immer wieder gegen seinen größeren Bruder gekämpft, auch wenn er ihm nicht gewachsen gewesen war, hatte er es versucht und verloren. Doch auch als der Ältere ihn das zweite Mal ins Krankenhaus geschickt hatte, durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan, hatte Sasuke nicht aufgehört. Stur hatte er weiter den Pfad seines Bruders verfolgt und war dafür zum Verräter, zum Nukenin, geworden.

Hatte der Zwerg denn die gleiche Verbissenheit um seinen kleinen Bruder zu finden? Was ließ ihn eigentlich so stark werden? Er hatte doch selbst das Dorf gesehen und trotzdem war er felsenfest dazu entschlossen seinen jüngeren Bruder zu finden. War es Ignoranz? Wollte er es einfach nicht wahr haben und verschloss die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit, oder steckte mehr dahinter?

„Tze“, gab Sasuke von sich. Es war egal, was den Kleinen antrieb, es ging ihn nichts an und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Trotzdem musste er immer wieder zu dem Kleinen zurück schauen, als würde er sich um ihn sorgen.

Der junge Shinobi hielt an. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein Wald und bevor er diesen betrat, wollte er eine Pause machen. Er schenkte dem Jungem hinter ihm einen Blick und ließ sich dann auf einem Stein am Wegesrand nieder. Seit er das Dorf verlassen hatte, hatte es noch kein einziges Mal geregnet, was dem jungen Uchiha gefiel. Nun musste nur noch diese elendige Wolkendecke aufbrechen.

Sasuke griff in seine Tasche und zog die Wasserfalsche heraus. Er hatte sie in dem Dorf gefüllt, damit er erst mal genug zu trinken hatte. Er trank einen Schluck und genehmigte sich dann einen der Äpfel.  
Sie waren nicht schlecht, doch trotzdem reichte es ihm nicht. Er wollte etwas anderes zu Essen bekommen. Reis, oder am Besten gleich Fleisch!

In dem nächsten Dorf, dass hoffentlich nicht unter dem Krieg gelitten hatte, würde er sich etwas vernünftiges besorgen und seine Vorräte aufstocken. Noch ein oder zwei Wasserflaschen und vernünftiges Essen, keine Äpfel, die bei jedem Zusammenstoß braune Flecke bekamen.

Eine ordentliche Portion Schlaf, war ebenfalls von Nöten. Dafür würde ihm aber auch eine Höhle genügen, doch die zu finden, war bei einer platten Landschaft wie dieser schier unmöglich.  
Vielleicht hatte er jedoch Glück und hinter diesem Wald befand sich ein Dorf. Dafür musste er aber erst einmal diesen durchqueren und das schaffte er nicht, wenn er hier ewig sitzen blieb. Also stand er auf und wand sich dem Wald zu. Ohne auch nur auf den Kleinen zu achten, setzte er sich in Bewegung und betrat den Wald.

Die Blätterdächer waren dicht und die Äste waren schwer zu identifizieren. Es war unmöglich durch einen flüchtigen Blick herauszufinden welcher Ast zu welchem Baum gehörte, so dich waren diese gewachsen. Im Sommer dürften sie einen wunderschönen Schatten zum erholen spenden und bei einem solchem wolkenverhangenem Tag schützte das Blätterdach vor eventuellen Regen. Dementsprechend fest war auch der Boden auf dem Sasuke lief und somit wurden seine dreckigen Füße von noch mehr Schlamm bewahrt.  
Doch auch noch ein anderes bot dieser Wald und das war in Sasukes Ansicht viel gravierender als das Wetter. Das dichte Blätterdach bot ein e prima Deckung, die so etliche Shinobi nutzen konnten um ihn, oder den Jungen aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. (Wobei Sasuke nicht davon ausging, das irgendjemand den Zwerg als Gefahr sehen könnte, schließlich war er in den Bingo-Büchern als gefährlicher Nukenin eingetragen.)

Der Shinobi achtete auf jeden Laut der zu hören war, während er immer tiefer in den Wald ging, doch leider war sein Anhängsel viel zu laut, als das er unterscheiden konnte von wo die Geräusche herkamen. Außerdem dürften so auch eventuelle Feinde auf sie aufmerksam werden, die sich hier verborgen hielten. Mit dem Kleinen an seinen Fersen, würde er wohl früher oder später in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

„Woha ...“, gab der Zwerg plötzlich von sich. Man konnte sein Staunen aus seiner Stimme heraus hören. „Ich war noch nie so weit von zu Hause weg, ganz ohne meine Eltern!“

„Du kannst ja umdrehen und nach Hause gehen“, erwiderte der Uchiha genervt. Warum sollte er es verbergen, dass ihm die Anwesenheit des Kleinen nicht passte?

„Nein! Ich weiß gar nicht mehr den Weg! Außerdem muss ich doch meinen Bruder finden!“

„Nur das ich nicht auf der Suche nach ihm bin.“

Der Kleine gab fürs Erste Ruhe, wahrscheinlich wusste er nichts darauf zu erwidern, doch all zu lang herrschte das Schweigen nicht. „Aber du bist auf dem Weg zum nächsten Dorf, oder?“

Sasuke reagierte nicht, sondern ging einfach weiter.

„Vielleicht ist er ja da!“

Sasuke verkniff sich den Einwurf, dass er seinen Bruder wohl eher als Leiche in seinem Heimatdorf finden würde, denn so stur wie der Zwerg war, würde das nur wieder in einer langen, einseitigen, Diskussion enden.  
Aber auch das erinnerte den jungen Uchiha an sich selbst. Auch wenn er selbst gesehen hatte, dass sein Bruder für die Ermordung seiner Eltern und seines Clans verantwortlich war, hatte er es nicht glauben wollen. Er hatte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen angesehen und ihm angeschrien, er wäre es nicht gewesen. Er hatte es also auch nicht glauben wollen, so wie dieser Zwerg.  
Doch nur deswegen, wurde ihm dieses Kind nicht sympathischer. An ihrer Beziehung zueinander würde sich nichts ändern, egal wie ähnlich sie sich waren.

Plötzlich blieb Sasuke stehen, denn er hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick etwas gespürt: Chakra! Doch die Person schien sich zu verbergen, was nicht jeder konnte. Das unterdrücken des Chakras war eine äußerst anstrengende Technik, die, je stärker man war, sich schwerer gestaltete. Wahrscheinlich waren dies ausgebildete Shinobi und somit Mitglieder der Alliierten Shinobi Streitkräfte, oder aber ein Nukenin mit einem hohem Level.

Der Zwerg stieß gegen Sasuke, denn statt auf seinen Weg zu achten, hatte er sich die Umgebung angesehen. „Was ..? Machst du schon wieder Pause?“

„Tsch-“, wenn Sasuke nun eines nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war es ein Kind, das ihn in Gefahr brachte.

„Was ist los?“

Dieses Kind hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wann er ruhig sein musste und wann er sprechen konnte. Kein Wunder das er noch nie weit von seinem zu Hause weg gewesen war. „Jetzt sei ruhig!“, herrschte Sasuke den Jüngeren im Flüsterton an. Selbst wenn er den Kleinen vor Angreifern beschützte, würde dieser sie immer wieder in neue Schwierigkeiten bringen, befürchtete der Uchiha. Also war es das denkbar schlauste ihn los zu werden. Setzte er ihn einfach hier aus, oder-?

Wenn er den Kleinen hier sterben ließ, hatte er sich umsonst die Mühe gemacht ihn zu vor zu retten und immerhin hatte der Kleine eine Karte bei sich, wenn er ihn also mit sich nahm und auf seine Sicherheit achten würde, würde er sie sicherlich nutzen können. Das sie niemals wirklich nach seinem Bruder suchten, musste er ihm ja wohl kaum sagen und im nächsten Dorf, wenn er dann an eine Karte kam, setzte er ihn ab. In einer Nacht und Nebelaktion, wenn er schlief.

Sasuke griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Kunai heraus, welches er dem Zwerg hin hielt. „Ich hoffe du weißt was das ist?“

„Ja … Das ist ein Wurfmesser!“, Sasuke konnte das Staunen des Kleinen aus seiner Stimme heraushören, während er weiterhin die Umgebung beobachtete.

„Warum gibst du es mir?“

„Wir sind nicht allein in diesem Wald und du wirst dich wohl verteidigen müssen.“

Der Kleine nahm die Waffe an sich, seine Hände zitterten, dass konnte der Shinobi über das Klappern des Kunais hören. „Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, du wirst es sicher nicht benutzen müssen.“  
Es gab niemanden der es mit Sasuke aufnehmen konnte, kein Shinobi würde es schaffen seinem Sharingan zu entkommen. Besonders nicht solche, wie er bisher getroffen hatte, seit er die Höhle verlassen hatte.

„Vorsichtsmaßnahme?“, wiederholte der Junge. Seine Stimme zitterte. „Glaubst du sie werden uns angreifen?“

„Mit Sicherheit.“

„Aber wir sind doch nur auf der Reise.“

„Es herrscht Krieg“, erwiderte der junge Shinobi. „Sie könnten uns angreifen, weil sie herausfinden wollen ob wir Feinde sind, oder weil sie an unsere Wertsachen wollen, wie die Männer die dich gejagt haben.“

„Aber wir haben doch nichts.“

„Das wissen die noch nicht“, Sasuke seufzte. „Und sie werden es uns mit Sicherheit nicht erst danach fragen.“

Wenn sie von den Fremden angegriffen wurden und es tatsächlich Alliierte Streitkräfte waren, dann wegen Sasuke, weil er ein Uchiha ist und auf der Seite Tobis stand. Er war ein gesuchter Nukenin und gefährlich. Es war also verständlich das sie ihn ausschalten wollten.

„Gehen wir weiter, bleib dicht bei mir“, raunte Sasuke. Er ließ dem Kleinen keine Möglichkeit sich von ihm zu entfernen, denn er umgriff grob seine freie Hand und zog ihn dicht an seinem Körper mit sich. So setzte er sich in Bewegung, ignorierend, dass sich der Kleine versuchte aus seinem Griff zu befreien, denn anscheinend schürte er so nur die Panik in ihm, die er mit seiner Bemerkung über die Fremden in diesem Wald erst geweckt hatte.

Murrend wehrte sich der Jüngere gegen den Griff, beschwerte sich in einem etwas lauterem Ton, was definitiv schlimmer war als die Situation zu vor.

„Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!“, rief er und zerrte an seiner Hand und ließ dabei das Kunai fallen. „Ah, mein Wurfmesser!“

Sofort nach dem Verlust der Waffe war der feste Griff vergessen und die Wiederbeschaffung des Kunais stand ganz oben auf seiner Prioritätenliste. „Bitte, Sasuke!“

Der Angesprochene ließ den Jungen auf der Stelle los, der, weil er versucht hatte zu dem Kunai zu gelangen, nach vorne fiel und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Sasuke blieb stehen und sah zu dem Kleinen, der flink zu der Waffe krabbelte um sie aufzuheben. „Schrei doch noch lauter!“, gab der Uchiha mit bedrohlich gedämpfter Stimme von sich. Sein Blick lag auf dem Jüngeren, als würde er ihn mit diesem auf den Boden festnageln.

„Ich habe nicht geschrien.“

„Du warst laut genug“, beschwerte sich Sasuke. Wie hatte Itachi es nur immer mit ihm ausgehalten? War er überhaupt so schlimm wie dieser Junge gewesen? Itachi war damals doch selbst noch ein Kind gewesen. Es musste also gleich noch viel anstrengender gewesen sein. Wobei sein Bruder für sein junges Alter schon sehr erwachsen und Verantwortungsvoll gewesen war. Sasuke hatte selbst mit seinen 16 Jahren keine Geduld um sich um ein kleines Kind zu kümmern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie viele sich hier in diesem Wald verstecken und wie stark sie sind. Es ist also gefährlich für dich! Du musst in meiner Nähe bleiben! Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit auf dich achten!“

„Aber ...“, der Junge schien eingeschüchtert zu sein und stand auf. „Dein Griff war so fest. Du hast mir weh getan.“

Sasuke seufzte. Wenn das sein einziges Problem war, gut. „Bleib einfach bei mir, ja?“

„Ich werde dicht hinter die bleiben.“

„Du musst leise sein.“

Der Zwerg nickte. „Ich werde auf die Umgebung aufpassen!“, schwor er und lief zurück zu Sasuke. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu den Shinobi auf, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn Sasuke war mehr als doppelt so groß wie er.

„Gut“, sagte Sasuke und wand sich um. Er aktivierte sein Sharingan um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. „Lass uns weiter gehen.“

Das Tempo, welches der Uchiha vorgab, war langsam, damit er alles genau im Blick hatte und der Kleine mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Er konnte die leichten Schritte hinter ihm hören, worauf er achtete. Sobald er stehen blieb, musste er dies auch tun, damit sie sich nicht verloren. Es war also so gesehen eine weitere Belastung für Sasuke. Wenn er alleine wäre, könnte er einfach durch den Wald rennen, ohne auf Andere Rücksicht zu nehmen, doch so …

Sasuke spürte wie sich die Hand des Kleinen in seinen Umhang krallte, wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst vor dem was kam. Vielleicht befürchtete er auch zu sterben. Woher sollte er denn wissen was in dem Kopf eines Kindes vor sich ging?  
Kurz darauf hörte er die Bestätigung seiner Vermutungen, doch er erwiderte nichts darauf und ging weiter.

Minuten vergingen, in denen die beiden tiefer in den Wald vor dringen. Die Schatten, die die Baumkronen spendeten, wurden immer dunkler. Wahrscheinlich war es bald kein Unterschied zu der Nacht mehr.  
Bis her war nichts vorgefallen, Sasuke spürte nur hin und wieder ein Chakra aufflackern, da er nie wirklich dazu in der Lage gewesen war Chakren zu spüren. Er war einfach kein Sensortyp und würde es wohl nie werden. Sein Talent lag mehr im Angriff und in der Analyse seines Gegners, wobei Itachi damit recht hatte, dass er oft überstürzt und mit roher Gewalt kämpfte. Eine Angewohnheit die er nicht ablegen konnte.

Vor ihnen lag nun der wohl tiefste Teil des Waldes. Nur vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen drangen durch die Blätter hindurch und spendeten somit nur wenig Licht, doch durch sein Sharingan, konnte Sasuke alles erkennen, nur der Kleine war in seinem ohnehin schon durch seine Größe eingeschenktem Sichtfeld beeinträchtigt.

„Vielleicht“, flüsterte er und griff fester in den Umhang. „Ist auch keiner hier und du hast nur Eichhörnchen gehört?“

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz sicherlich nicht. Er spürte es, die Anwesenheit anderer und er sah Schemen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie umzingelt und die Typen warteten nur auf den richtigen Augenblick, oder es lag eine Falle vor ihnen-  
Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, die Sasuke beachten und einplanen musste. Eine Falle wäre wohl das Leichteste sein, denn eine solche würde sein Sharingan entdecken, ein Hinterhalt wäre da etwas anstrengender, je nachdem wie viele Gegner ihm gegenüber stehen würden. Es gab so vieles, was er nicht wusste, ihn jedoch so ziemliche Probleme bereiten konnte. Was sollte er zum Beispiel mit dem Jungen machen? Er war alleine und konnte niemanden damit beauftragen auf ihn zu achten und wenn er nicht an seiner Seite war, wäre er ein leichtes Ziel, doch wenn er immer an seinen Fersen hing, dann würde er ihm im Weg stehen.

„Was war das?“, hab der Kleiner plötzlich von sich. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst.

Auch Sasuke hatte das Geräusch gehört. Es klang so, als wäre ein Kunai in der Rinde eines Baumes eingeschlagen. War es ein fehlgeschlagener Angriff?

„RUNTER!“, herrschte der Uchiha seine Begleitung an und riss ihn zu Boden, kurze Zeit später rauschte ein Baumstamm über sie hinweg. Also war es eine Falle gewesen?  
Sasuke hörte, wie jemand davon sprang. Wahrscheinlich gab es noch mehr dieser Fallen hier im Wald, die sie entweder erledigen, oder zumindest ablenken sollten.  
Wenn sie von ihrem Weg ab weichten, dann würden sie sich verlaufen und wenn sie auf diesem blieben, tappten sie in eine Falle nach der Anderen.

„Wir müssen weiter“, raunte Sasuke und stand auf. Der Junge lag eingerollt auf dem Boden und zitterte vor Furcht.

„Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht jetzt schon in die Hosen gemacht.“

„N-nein“, erwiderte der Jüngere und stand langsam auf. „Was war das?“

„Eine Falle. Sie haben einen Baumstamm an Seilen befestigt. Das Geräusch was du gehört hast, war ein Kunai, das die Falle ausgelöst hat. Wir werden wohl noch mehr auf unserem Weg finden, also sei vorsichtig“, riet er dem unerfahrenen Zwerg. „Sei aufmerksam, achte auf deinen Weg und auf die Geräusche um dich herum.“

Sasuke schob ihn vorsichtig, aber bestimmend, damit der Kleine weiter ging. Sobald der Ältere sich ebenfalls in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, lief er wieder hinter ihm, als würde er sich dort sicher fühlen.

Es dauerte gar nicht so lange, bis die nächste Falle ausgelöst wurde. Diesmal schossen mehrere Speere auf sie zu und Sasuke packte den Kleinen grob am Kragen, damit er sie aus der Ziellinie raus bringen konnte. Sie landeten auf einem dicken Ast eines Baumes.

Ein Lachen erklang und kurz darauf sprach die Person zu ihnen. Es war ein Mann. „Ihr seid geschickter als ich dachte, doch das wird euch auch nichts bringen.“

Sasuke knurrte innerlich: „Zeig dich mir und wir tragen das von Angesicht zu Angesicht aus. Ich habe keine Lust mich noch länger mit deinen Spielchen herumzuschlagen!“

„Oh, wenn du es schaffst allen unseren Fallen zu entkommen, dann wirst die die Gelegenheit bekommen“, die Person schwieg ein paar Sekunden lang, dann sprach der Fremde weiter: „Ihr könntet uns aber auch gleich eure Wertsachen überlassen, dann bleibt euch ein qualvoller Tod erspart.“

„Wir haben aber nichts von Wert!“, mischte sich der Kleinere in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Oh, das werde ich selbst beurteilen. Also“, er machte eine erneute Pause. „Wie entscheidet ihr euch?“

„Wir geben euch nichts, auch nicht unser Leben. Ihr werdet sterben, wenn ihr es wagt euch mir in den Weg zu stellen.“

„Welch mutige Worte.“

„Du solltest aufpassen!“, rief der Jüngere. Den Platz seiner Angst hatte nun der Übermut und die Dummheit eingenommen. „Sasuke ist ein starker und gefährlicher Shinobi!“

„Ach und du glaubst er kann sich gegen meine Leute wehren, so ganz allein?“

„Das kann er!“

Sasuke ehrte es ja, dass der Kleine so Partei für ihn ergriff, doch den Fremden noch zu provozieren war nichts weiteres als Dummheit. Also hielt er dem Kleinen den Mund zu, ehe er weitere Worte über seine schmalen Lippen brachte. „Wir werden sehen wer hier den Kürzeren zieht.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Antwort darauf schon fest steht.“

Sasuke hörte wie der Fremde verschwand und wartete ein paar Augenblicke, ehe er den Mund des Kleinen wieder frei gab. „Es sind mehrere und sie sind geschickt.“

„Aber du wirst mit ihnen fertig, oder?“

„Tze-“, Sasuke schnappte den Zwerg und sprang mit ihm zurück auf den Weg, wo er ihn absetzte. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Hast du dein Kunai noch?“

Der Jüngere hielt das Wurfmesser hoch. „Ich werde es nicht verlieren!“

„Gut. Hoffentlich wirst du es nicht gebrauchen müssen. Bleib dicht hinter mir.“

Sie gingen weiter in ihrer nun fast schon eingeübten Formation und passierten weitere Fallen: Fallgruben, Steine, einen weiteren Baumstamm, Waffen-  
Ihre Gegner waren wirklich geschickt und bei der Anzahl an Fallen mussten es definitiv mehrere sein. zehn vielleicht. Noch mehr Leute hätte er bemerkt, deswegen ging er davon aus, dass es nicht viel mehr Leute als zehn Stück waren.

Sie waren bereits einige Minuten, die sich anfühlten wie Stunden, durch die Fallen strecke gelaufen, als Sasuke vor sich eine Gestalt erkennen konnte. Ein Mann, der vielleicht eineinhalb Köpfe größer war als er, vielleicht auch zwei. Er schätzte ihn auf Mitte 30 ein. In seinem Gesicht waren Narben, sein linkes Auge hatte er nur halb geöffnet.  
Überheblich grinsend sah der Fremde die Ankömmlinge, die mit einem gutem Abstand zu ihm stehen blieben, an.

„Ihr habt es geschafft!“, anerkennend breitete er seine Arme aus, als wolle er die beiden Reisenden dazu auffordern in diese zu rennen, wie ein Mutter, die ihre Kinder seit etlichen tagen das erste Mal wieder sah. „Es überrascht mich im Grunde nicht und doch-“  
Hinter dem Mann tauchten noch mehr Personen auf, neun an der Zahl, die hinter ihm stehen blieb. „Ihr seid die Ersten die es bis zu uns schaffen! Unsere bisherigen Opfer haben früher oder später aufgegeben, oder sind an unseren Fallen gestorben!“

Die Männer lachten und der Kleine krallte sich in Sasukes Umhang.

„Aber du“, der Fremde deutete auf Sasuke. „Bist ganz schön talentiert, dass muss ich zugeben. Du wärst gewiss eine Bereicherung für mein Team!“

„Tze“, erwiderte der Uchiha nur.

„Bist du etwa nicht interessiert?“

„Nicht im geringsten.“

„Hmmm“, gab der Mann von sich und drehte sich zu seinem Gefolge um: „Was machen wir da?“  
Raunen ging durch die Gruppe und einer rief laut: „Vergesst ihn, töten wir sie und berauben sie um ihr Hab und Gut!“

Der Kleine zitterte, während Sasuke nach dem Griff seines Kusanagis griff.

„Schaut, er ist zum Kampf bereit“, gab der Anführer spöttisch von sich. „Fühlt ihr euch von diesem Kind bedroht?“

Die Gruppe lachte, während Sasuke sich vom Boden abstieß und auf sie zu rannte, mit gezücktem Schwert. Als erstes wollte er den Anführer niederstrecken, doch von oben ließ sich ein Mann fallen und stellte sich zwischen sie, sodass die Klinge des Uchihas ihn statt seines Anführers durchbohrte.

Zu spät hatte Sasuke dies bemerkt und das spürte er gleich, denn nicht nur dieser Mann versteckte sich in den Baumkronen, hinter ihm konnte er das Aufkommen von mehreren Körpern vernehmen. Die Ablenkung durch die Fallen hatte funktioniert und somit war Sasuke in ihre letzte getappt.

„S-Sasuke“, sagte der Junge wimmernd vor Angst. Die Männer umzingelten ihn, während er das Kunai in seiner Hand umklammerte, als würde es ihn retten können, nur weil er es hatte.

„Es scheint so“, der Anführer dieser Verbrecher sah regungslos zu, wie Sasuke seine Klinge aus dem leblosen Körper zog und sein Gefolgsmann tot zu Boden sackte. „Als wärst du doch nicht so aufmerksam wie ich dachte.“

Am liebsten würde er diesem Mann nun einfach den Kopf abschlagen, doch stattdessen wand er sich zu dem Jüngeren hin. Es waren drei die um ihn standen, alle mit gezückten Messern. Es schien aussichtslos, in an Betracht dieser übermacht an Gegnern, wusste er gar nicht wie er zu erst vorgehen sollte. Rettete er zunächst das Kind, würden die neun Mann ihn von hinten angreifen, widmete er sich zunächst diesen, dann würden sie den Jungen als Druckmittel nutzen, ebenso würden sie so handeln, wenn er ihren Anführer angriff.  
Er musste ruhig und mit Strategie vorgehen.

„Wie es ausschaut, steckt ihr in der Klemme“, gab der Anführer von sich. „Ich kann euch daraus helfen. Gebt uns nur eure Wertsachen.“

„Wir haben nichts“, gab der Junge weinerlich von sich. „Wir sind auf der Durchreise … Wir wollen nur in das nächste Dorf!“

„Ich werde mich von der Wahrheit deiner Worte selbst überzeugen, indem ich eure töten Körper durchsuche“, es folgte eine Armbewegung und die Männer hinter ihm setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie stürmten auf Sasuke zu, der schnell reagierte. „Leg dich flach auf den Boden!“, rief er und rammte sein Kusanagi in den Boden. Er selbst sprang in die Höhe, formte Fingerzeichen und landete mit den Füßen auf dem Griff. Über die Klinge ließ er sein Raiton-Chakra fließen, welches wie Schlangen über den Boden zischten. Fast so als würde Sasuke sie lenken, suchten sie treffsicher ihr Ziel und erledigten schon mal ein Paar seiner Gegner.

Der Junge, der sofort Sasukes Befehl gefolgt war, blieb verschont. Beeindruckt nahm er die Hände vom Kopf und sah sich und. Die Männer, die ihn umzingelt hatten, waren zwar nicht ganz erledigt, doch erst einmal lähmte sie das Raiton-Chakra des Uchihas. Diejenigen, die näher bei ihm gestanden hatten, waren nicht so leicht davon gekommen. Zwar hatte sich ihr Anführer retten können, doch einige seiner Gefolgsleute lagen nun leblos am Boden. Von den Neun die Sasuke angegriffen hatten, waren nach diesem Angriff nur noch Fünf in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Du willst wohl nicht aufgeben, oder?“

Sasuke stieg von seinem Kusanagi herab und zog die Klinge aus dem Boden. Sie war etwas verbogen und musste dringend repariert werden, sobald er die Möglichkeit dazu bekam. „Jeder der sich mir in den Weg stellt, wird durch meine Hand seinen Tod finden“, sagte Sasuke kalt. „Es liegt an dir wofür du dich entscheidest.“

„So ein respektlos, mein Junge.“

„Tze, ich brauche niemandem meinen Respekt zu zollen, vor allem nicht solchen wie euch.“

„Einen wie dich an meiner Seite zu haben wäre sicherlich von Vorteil, doch wenn du dich nicht mir anschließt ...“

„Warum sollte ich mich einer Bande aus Schwächlingen anschließen?“

Der Mann fing an zu lachen und ging auf den jungen Uchiha zu. „Du hast einen gesegneten Humor, mein Lieber.“ Er hob seinen Arm und seine Gefolgsleute richteten sich auf, machten sich zum Angriff bereit und kurz darauf folgte der Befehl, in Form einer Armbewegung, woraufhin sie den Uchiha angriffen. In ihren Händen hielten sie Kurzschwerter, die Sasuke mit seinem Kusanagi parierte.

Eine Klinge seiner Gegner, streifte seinen Oberarm, dafür durchstach aber auch sogleich sein Kusanagi dessen Brust und er ging mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden. Blitzschnell nutzte er diese Bewegung um einen weiteren Angreifer zu töten. Danach sprang er auf, formte Fingerzeichen und spie eine Feuerkugel auf die Gruppe hinab.  
Zu Sasukes Verwunderung wurde sein Feuerjutsu, jedoch mit einem gleichem, gekontert. Schnell konnte er den Urheber dieses Jutsus ausmachen: Der Anführer.

„Glaub nicht, dass du der einzige Shinobi hier bist, Kleiner“, gab er spöttisch von sich. Er musste feststellen, dass er erneut einen Teil seiner Männer verloren hatte. Es waren nur noch die da, die sich um den Kleineren der Beiden gekümmert hatten und die hatten große Mühe sich von der Paralyse zu befreien. Doch den Unmut ließ er sich nicht anmerken. „Es Scheint so, als wären wir die Einzigen, die noch übrig sind.“

„Anscheinend“, erwiderte Sasuke darauf hin nur. Er schloss seine Sharingan und als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte er sein Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert. Er hätte zwar nicht geglaubt das nutzen zu müssen, doch dafür war er dann umso schneller fertig.

„Anscheinend besitzt du ein Kekkei-Genkai“, stellte der Fremde nüchtern mit. „Doch trotz allem bist du nur ein Kind.“

Sasuke erwiderte darauf nichts, dieser Mann würde es noch am eigenem Leib erfahren, was passierte wenn man einen Uchiha unterschätzte. Überhaupt konnte man ein Sharingan nur dann besiegen, wenn man es mit einem ebensolchen bekämpfte. Ansonsten war es unmöglich den Genjutsus zu entkommen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Minuten verstrichen, ehe der Mann Fingerzeichen Schloss, die Sasukes Augen sofort durchschauten. Als der Feuerball seines Gegners auf ihn zuschoss, entfachte vor ihm eine schützende Mauer aus schwarzen Flammen, die das Feuer fraßen. Amaterasu, die Flammen die so lange brannten, bis sie ihr Ziel verschlungen hatten, die Flammen die nur ihm gehorchten.

„Was ist das-?“, setzte der feindliche Shinobi an, doch weit kam er nicht, denn Sasuke stürmte durch die Flammen hindurch und griff den Mann direkt an. Klinge traf auf Klinge, das Metall klirrte und der junge Uchiha bemerkte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes noch nicht ganz von den schwarzen Flammen gelöst worden waren. So hatte er wohl ein Leichtes Spiel.

Ein Schrei, riss Sasuke aus seinen Gedanken und zwang ihn dazu sein Genjutsu zu lösen. Während der Mann erschöpft zu Boden ging, obwohl sie beide sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatten, drehte sich Sasuke um und musste feststellen, dass die drei Männer wieder auf die Beine gekommen waren. Einer hatte den Jungen zu Boden gerungen und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle, die anderen bauten sich drohend vor Sasuke auf.

„Bitte hilf mir, Sasuke“, jammerte der Kleine und der angesprochene Shinobi entdeckte Verzweiflung und Angst in den dunklen Augen, die gefüllt mit Einsamkeit zu sein schienen. „Bitte!“

„Halt die Klappe, Mistblag!“, rief der Hüne der auf dem Kind saß, dann blickte er zu Sasuke, mit kalter, aber doch ängstlicher Mine. „Egal was du mit unserem Anführer gemacht hast! Du wirst nun deine Waffe fallen lassen!“

Sasuke hob die Arme, ließ sein Kusanagi fallen und deaktivierte sein Sharingan. Mit schwarzen Augen, denen des Jungens ähnelnd, blickte er den anscheinend übermächtigen Feind an.

„Los, helft dem Boss!“, befahl der Mann seinen beiden Kameraden, die geduckt an dem Uchiha vorbeiliefen. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm und wenn der dritte nicht die Befehle geben würde, wären sie wohl schon lange weggelaufen.  
Die zwei Männer halfen ihrem Anführer hoch, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Genau diese Macht der Genjutsu, hatte auch Sasuke am eigenem Körper spüren müssen, jedes Mal wenn er seinem Bruder gegenüber gestanden hatte und diese Erfahrungen konnte er nun dank den Augen Itachis weiter geben, ohne zu erblinden.

„Ich habe euch gewarnt“, sagte Sasuke und ließ den Mann, der den Zwerg fixierte nicht aus den Augen.

„Du hast uns gewarnt … Tze- Das einzige was du hast ist Glück, aber das ist nun vorbei!“, gab der Hüne von sich. Er erhob sich und zog das Kind mit sich, indem er den Arm um den dünnen, zerbrechlichen Hals legte. „Wenn du dich nur einen Schritt bewegst, dann wird der Kleine ins Gras beißen.“

„Sasuke“, gab das Kind wimmernd von sich. Er kannte noch nicht einmal den Namen des Kleinen. Er hatte sich ihm gar nicht vorgestellt. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das einfach entfallen, oder er hatte in der ganzen Aufregung nicht daran gedacht.

„Wir könnten ihn auch verkaufen ...“

Sasuke senkte den Kopf, sodass sein Pony seine Augen verdeckte.

„Geb' nicht auf, Sasuke!“, schluchzte der Zwerg. Er wand sich in dem Griff. Das Kunai, welches Sasuke ihm geschenkt hatte lag auf dem Boden. „Du bist der Stärkste!“

„Der Stärkste!“, der Hüne fing an zu lachen. „Schau wie Handzahm er ist, weil wir dich in unserer Gewalt haben.“

Der Kleine schenkte dem Mann einen wütenden Blick, dann biss er ihm kräftig in den Arm, sodass er ihn mit einem von Schmerzen durchtränkten Laut fallen ließ. Er kam unsanft auf dem Boden auf, griff nach dem Kunai und war frei.

„Sasuke!“, er war so erleichtert, als er das Bein des Uchihas umklammerte, dass ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. „Jetzt kannst du sie fertig machen!“

Innerlich erwiderte Sasuke diese Aufforderung mit „Liebend gern“, jedoch schwieg er und formte Fingerzeichen. „Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!“, rief er und spie mehrere kleiner Feuerkugeln auf den Mann ab. In den Kugeln waren Shuriken versteckt, die Sasuke mit Hilfe seines Chakras lenkte und somit zu ihrem Ziel brachte. Es war für den Hünen unmöglich zu entkommen und somit durchstachen die Wurfsterne seinen Körper. Blut spritzte durch die Luft und der Kleine versteckte sein Gesicht in Sasukes Hose um das Bild nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.

„Chidori Eisou“, gab Sasuke von sich und in der nächsten Sekunde durchstach ein Speer aus Blitzen den Oberkörper seines Gegners. Direkt durch sein Herz.

Auch dieser Mann ging tot zu Boden und somit waren nur noch die drei hinter ihnen übrig. Langsam, wegen dem klammernden Jungen, drehte sich Sasuke um. In den Augen der beiden Männern konnte Sasuke die Angst ablesen, ihr Anführer hing währenddessen bewusstlos in ihren Armen. Der war außer Gefecht gesetzt, also konnten nur seine Handlanger ihnen Probleme machen.  
Doch ehe Sasuke irgendeinen Angriff starten konnte, ließen sie ihren Boss fallen und rannten davon.

„Angsthasen“, gab Sasuke abfällig von sich und ging mit dem Kusanagi in der Hand auf den Anführer zu, doch der Kleine hielt ihn ab.

„Nicht“, wimmerte er. „Lass uns gehen, die werden uns nichts mehr tun!“

In den Augenwinkeln des Jungen sah er Tränen. Hatte er etwa Mitleid, oder war es Angst? Hatte er Hemmungen?

„Er liegt am Boden und kann sich nicht bewegen. Wir können einfach gehen!“

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf und schob sein Kusanagi zurück in seine Scheide, als Antwort auf die Bitte des Jungen.  
„Dann komm“, gab er etwas kalt von sich und setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Kleine folgte ihm sofort, ohne zu zögern und ging an den Leichen vorbei, ohne sie mit nur einem Blick zu würdigen. Es schien zu viel für den Kleinen gewesen zu sein. Natürlich, schließlich war er nur ein Kind.

„Dein Mitgefühl ehrt dich, Kleiner“, sagte Sasuke, als sie das Schlachtfeld hinter sich gelassen hatten und ihren Weg endlich fortsetzen konnten. „Aber diese Typen hätten dich nicht verschont, ich dachte das wüsstest du.“

„Ja, schon, aber ...“, der Kleine schwieg zunächst. „Du wärst nicht besser als sie gewesen. Ein Mörder, ein Verbrecher.“

Wenn der Zwerg nur wüsste. Er hatte schon genug Leute ermordet, darunter seinen eigenen Bruder, was am schwersten auf ihm lastete. Außerdem war er im Grunde nichts anderes als ein Verbrecher. Ein Nukenin der S-Klasse und damit keine Person in deren Gesellschaft der Junge gut aufgehoben war.

„Wenn wir aus diesem Wald heraus sind, dann sollten wir einen Blick auf deine Karte werfen, damit wir wissen in welcher Richtung sich ein Dorf befindet.“

„Ja.“

„Außerdem brauchst du eine Pause.“

„Ja.“

Der Kleine schien wirklich mitgenommen von den ganzen Geschehnissen zu sein. Seine Psyche konnte den Krieg wohl doch nicht so gut verarbeiten wie es zu vor ausgesehen hatte. Warum sollte es auch? Itachi war doch genauso während eines Krieges aufgewachsen und dieser hatte ihn geprägt.

„Das ist das Leben eines Shinobis“, sagte Sasuke. „Solche Kämpfe gibt es zu genügend.“

„Es ist ein schreckliches Leben“, erwiderte der Junge, der immer langsamer wurde.

Der junge Uchiha blieb stehen und sah zu dem Kleinen zurück. „Nicht jeder ist dafür gemacht.“

„Ich will es niemals führen. All die Toten und das Leid“, der Zwerg blieb stehen. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, er brauchte eine Pause und auch ein Bett in dem er sich ausruhen konnte.

„Komm her, ich trage dich auf meinem Rücken“, gab Sasuke von sich. Er konnte sich das Gefühl nicht erklären, doch er hatte das Empfinden mit dem Zwerg verbunden zu sein. Nur deswegen bot er ihm seine Hilfe an, außerdem würden sie dann schneller aus diesem Wald gelangen.

So wie der Junge die Worte des Shinobis gehört hatte, wurden seine Augen munterer, er lief zögerlich los, weil er es nicht wirklich glauben konnte, schließlich war Sasuke in den vergangenen Stunden ziemlich abweisend zu ihm gewesen und jetzt bot er ihm seine Hilfe an?  
Mit Sasukes Unterstützung kletterte er auf den Rücken des Älteren und klammerte sich fest an diesen um nicht herunter zu fallen.

„Schlaf mir ja nicht ein! Ich bin nicht dein Esel, Kleiner“, merkte der Uchiha an, was den Jüngeren zum schmunzeln brachte.

„Ich heiße nicht 'Kleiner'. Mein Name ist Isamu“, murmelte der Junge und legte seinen Kopf auf Sasukes Schultern.

„Okay, dann halt Isamu“, erwiderte Sasuke und setzte seinen Weg fort. Also hatte er es einfach vergessen, oder er hatte darauf gewartet, dass der Uchiha ihn nach seinem Namen fragte und verlor am Ende einfach die Geduld.

Es wurde Still um sie herum und Sasuke konnte den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atem Isamus hören. Da war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen, doch okay, es war ein harter Tag für den Jungen gewesen, auch wenn er nicht viel gemacht hatte, war es gut, dass er nach den Erlebnissen noch ruhig schlafen konnte, ohne Alpträume zu haben.

Ein klein wenig kam sich Sasuke wie Itachi vor, als wäre Isamu sein kleiner Bruder. Sein Bruder hatte ihn damals auch oft getragen, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Weil er verletzt, oder müde vom Spielen war, aber auch einfach so, weil sie sich nahe standen. Sasuke hatte sich auf dem Rücken des Älteren immer wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Egal was war, Itachi war immer bei ihm gewesen.  
Und jetzt schien er dieses Gefühl an Isamu weiter zu geben, auch wenn er es gar nicht geplant hatte. Er wollte den Jungen aussetzen im nächsten Dorf und dieser legte so viel Vertrauen in ihn.

Was dachte er da überhaupt? Brachte dieses Kind ihn nun so aus dem Konzept? Er war ein Einzellgänger und brauchte niemanden, vor allem kein Kind, wie der Kampf zu vor bewiesen hatte. Ohne Isamu hätte er keine Probleme gehabt diese Bande von Verbrechern fertig zu machen.

Aber daran wollte er keine weiteren Gedanken verschwenden, denn es brachte nichts, wenn man zu viel zeit an das „Was wäre wenn“ verschwendete, denn das hatte er in der Vergangenheit viel zu oft getan.  
Vor ihm, tauchte ein Licht auf, es war nicht grell, aber es war da. Der Ausgang dieses Waldes. Endlich konnten sie diesen verlassen und weiter in Richtung eines Dorfes gehen.

[.. Lektion 1 „Kennenlernen“..]

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort zu diesem Kapitel:  
> Willkommen hier am Ende vom Prolog zu My Wish, meinem NaNoWriMo 2013 Projekt. Das Ziel war es im Monat November 50.000 Wörter zu schreiben und ob ich das geschafft habe, werdet ihr dann erfahren wenn das Letzte Kapitel online kommt, an dem ich im November gearbeitet habe.
> 
> Ich habe versucht meinen Stiel und meine Art zu schreiben zu verändern. Nicht nur inhaltlich, sondern auch vom Layout her, deswegen mache ich nun Absätze. Nur leider habe ich kein Gefühl dafür wann der Absatz denn richtig und vor allem passend ist. Vielleicht haut ihr mir eure Meinung dazu einfach in die Kommentare, damit ich weiß woran ich arbeiten muss.  
> Bevor ich die Absetze hinein mach, schreibe ich erst die Kapitel und bearbeite dann alles wenn ich Korrektur lese.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel, oder eher der Prolog ist mir in einer halben Stunde von den Finger geflossen und ich habe es geliebt ihn zu schreiben! Normalerweise bin ich nicht die Person, die irgendwelche Charaktere umbringt, oder umbringen lässt, aber in dieser FanFiction passiert das wohl etwas öfters.  
> Allein schon weil ich etwas anderes ausprobieren wollte. (Wie gesagt, ich bitte da um Rückmeldung.)
> 
> Musikalische Begleitung war bei diesem Projekt die OSTs zu den Naruto Shippuuden Filmen Kizuna, The lost tower und Road to Ninja, wie der zweite Serien OST. Im hinteren Teil habe ich aber mehr Gronkh beim Minecraft spielen zu gehört, was wirklich gut war.  
> Hat zwar oft abgelenkt der Gute, aber es hat Spaß gemacht. (Nur nicht zu oft, weil ich dann weniger Worte zusammen bekomme.)
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel von My Wish:  
> Sasuke begibt sich ohne Ziel auf die Reise und muss sich mit den Schattenseiten des Krieges auseinander setzten. er erfährt wer die wahren Verlierer eines Krieges sind und fängt an sein eigenes Leben in frage zu stellen.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel wird am 1.1.2014 erscheinen. Regelmäßig einmal im Monat. Ich hoffe, dass euch die Storie gefällt. Für Kritik bin ich immer offen und nehme sie gerne auf, dafür nutzt bitte die Kommentarfunktion oder schreibt mir eine ENS. Ein Favoeintrag wäre für mich natürlich auch ein riesiges Lob!
> 
> Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel!
> 
>  
> 
> KiyuaRizumu


End file.
